Visita a la Tierra
by mishu86
Summary: La vida de una simple morta, da un giro de 180º al conocer a Loki y Los Vengadores.
1. Chapter 1

Visita a la Tierra

Os voy ha contar mi historia, como una simple mortal conoció a seres imaginables, seres que otros humanos desconocían o la mayoría los nombraban en los cuentos de los niños; para desearles las buenas noches.

Una mañana invernal, salí de casa rumbo al trabajo, como de costumbre llegué a la parada del autobús y esperé... Las mañanas son infernales por el bullicio de la sociedad iendo al trabajo o llevando a sus hijos al colegio.

A decir verdad, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Evelyn Black. Tengo 20 años y actualemente vivo sola en un apartamento muy cuco, el ¿porqué decidí independizarme?. Quería experimentar al igual que mis amigos vivir sin padres ni hermanos.

No me ha ido tan mal desde que me mudé a vivir a Palma.

El bus se paró enfrente de mi trabajo y decidí bajar. Al ser lunes la gente andaba con prisa casi sin descanso. Llegué al semáforo, esperando que el muñeco se pusiera en verde. Crucé la calle y miré al cielo. Una nube enorme en forma circular se extendía, un tono grisáceo, se movía rápidamente y de repente como si un tornado fuera tocó la tierra. Fue un instante, apenas unos segundos.

Los ciudadanos dejaron de apurarse para ir a su destino. Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el cuchicheo infinito de la gente.

- Tal vez sea cosa de la naturaleza.- dijo un anciano que pasaba por allí.- hacía tiempo que no veía una cosa así.

- Esperemos que vuelva ha aparecer- dijo una chica a su amiga, ésta parecía emocionada por lo ocurrido.

Me acerqué a las chicas.- no creo que sea bueno lo que acaba de ocurrir. Éstas me miraron al mismo tiempo.- ¿y porque dices eso?- preguntaron.

- Para empezar que nubes más extrañas y que no falte nombrar esa especie de tornado, que en realidad no lo era.

- Bueno veremos que dicen las noticias.- dijo la primera.- tal vez allí aclaren lo ocurrido.- dijo la segunda.

Las miré un segundo y añadí.- Sí, espero que nos den una explicación lógica. Adiós.

Me fuí para el trabajo, después de mirar por última vez donde hace dos minutos había una nube enorme, que ya no estaba.

El trabajo no me fué eterno, la verdad que me alegré. Pero me puse a pensar, que era lo que acababa de sucerder hace un par de horas atrás.

Decidí que después de salir, fuera hacía allí con un amigo,Peter. Trabaja en la misma oficina que yo, solo que en otro departamento.

Salimos a cosa de las 3 pm, de la tarde y llegamos en 10 minutos.

El sitio estaba desierto justamente ése cayó en una explanada sin edificar.

Salimos del coche y nos acercamos. De lejos se veía un hueco en la tierra. Llegamos al frío y allí no había nada solo unas marcas extrañas en la tierra. Parecían RUNAS ANTIGUAS.

- ¡Eh! Peter mira esto, ¿no te suena de algo?.- dije señalando las marcas en la tierra.

- Sí, como no. ¡Runas!, pero que extraño que hallan aparecido aquí, es más juraría que es la primera vez que veo ésto en esta ciudad.

- Es verdad, estas cosas no suelen pasar aquí, tal vez sea parte del escenario de una película, de lo contrario esto estaría lleno de gente. Bueno ya que estoy aquí le haré un par de fotos antes que se borren con el paso del tiempo.- dije sacando la cámara de fotos.- Bueno, ¿te apetece cenar?.- dije guardandome la cámara en el bolso.

- Sí, yo invito.- dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Dimos un último vistazo y nos fuimos de vuelta al coche.

La noche pasó entretenida hasta que Peter me acercó a casa.

- Buenas noches, Evelyn. Que tengas dulces sueños.- dijo acariciándome la mano.

- Gracias, igualmente Peter.-dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Salí del coche, me giré para hacerle una señal de despedida mientras el coche se alejaba.

Entré en mi apartamento y fuí directa al baño, deseé con ganas un baño de sales. Al terminar me fuí directa a la cama, me tapé hasta arriba con el edredón, ésa noche hacía mucho frío. Me dormí en pocos minutos, estaba derrotada, demasiadas emociones en ése día. No escuché un ruido abajo e la calle, ni otro dentro de mi apartamento.

Una sombra a los pies de mi cama me miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Sólo estuvo un par de minutos y luego desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté como siempre para ir al trabajo. Ésta vez decidí ir en taxi, porque iba a llegar tarde.

Entré en el taxi.- A la calle Bugambilla, nº18.

- Bien, vamos allá.- dijo el señor.

El hombre corpulento de una mediana edad, escuchaba la radio, ésta hablaba del tiempo y después cambio a las noticias.- Últimas noticias, buenos días oyentes. El supuesto huracán del día pasado, no ha sido nada más que un susto. Investigadores de todo el mundo, han acudido para analizar ésa especie de RUNA, parece ser una broma de unos pocos.- me quedé pensando lo que decía ésa mujer, estaba loca yo sabía lo que había visto y no era cosa de chiste. Era tan real, el cielo, las nubes con ésa forma y después un ¡Plof! y unas marcas extrañas aparecieron en la tierra.

El taxi paró en el portal de la oficina, le pagué y bajé. Miré el cielo, despejado, solo un par de nubarrones al sur.

Fuí al trabajo y salí de nuevo a las 3 pm, sola ésta vez, volví caminando a casa, pero a medio camino decidí volver como ayer a ver las RUNAS.

Ya eran las 5 pm, y me quedé sentada en un banco de los alrededores, me traje un libro y me puse a leerlo. Tan concentrada estaba, que no me percaté que aquellos nubarrones que ví esa mañana, se acercaban con rápidez a donde yo estaba.

Sólo un viento empezó a levantarse y quité la vista al libro. Una especie de fuerza se inyectó en la RUNA y solo tuve tiempo de esconderme detrás del banco.

Una humareda de polvo se extendía a lo largo del terreno. No se veía nada.

En pocos minutos, todo se disolvió y en el centro, una figura estaba arrodillada.

No quise salir, pero la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo. Me acerqué con cautela al ser que yacía en la marca. Un hombre larguiducho, pelo negro, piel blanca y vestía de forma extraña. No se movía seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Hola?, ¿se encuentra bien?.- dije acercándome unos pasos más.

Éste levantó la mirada.

- Eeeeemmmm.- se me escapó de los labios, tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Éste me miró un par de segundos, hasta que se levantó sin problemas y me miró de arriba a abajo.

- ¿En que planeta estoy?.- dijo tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por la mirada atónica con la que le observaba.

-¿Cómo?.- dije sin entender.

- ¿Qué planeta és este?.- dijo mirandome molesto.

- La Tierra. Planeta Tierra. España. Islas Baleares. Palma de Mallorca. Mallorca, para ser mas exactos.- dije riéndome, pero paré al ver su rostro serio.

- Bien.- dijo saliendo de la marca y dirijiéndose al otro extremo.

Me quedé mirando como se alejaba. Así que decidí seguirle los pasos.

- Oye, ¿a donde vas?. - dije delantandome para verle directamente.

Se paró y me miraba con eso ojos calculadores. - No es de tu incumbencia, humana.- dijo volviendo a andar.

- Espera, tal vez pueda ayudarte. La verdad que no se ve muy a menudos a gente dejarse caer como tú.- dije iendo al mismo paso que él.- Ademas, vas a dar el cante, con ése disfraz.- dije señalando sus prendas.

- ¿Disfraz?.- se rió en un instante. Que sonrisa mas encantadora.- Ésto no es un disfraz, así se viste mi gente.

- Amm... pues me recuerda más a la feria medieval.- me miró y dijo.- Un placer conocerte, pero de aquí en adelante seguiré yo solo. Adiós, Evelyn.

- ¿Eing?, ¿como sabe mi nombre?, no recuerdo habérselo dicho.-¿quien es usted?

- Loki.- dijo haciendo señal de despedida.

Me quedé observandolo. Parecía conocido de algo pero ahora no recordaba de donde. Durante unas fracciones de segundos, recordé sus ojos. Hermosos.- dije para mi misma.- Bah! basta Eve estas delirando.- me di un par de golpes en la cabeza.

Ya iba anocheciendo, así que volví a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

En los siguientes días no ocurrió nada, pero yo seguía pensando en él. Como una persona puede llegar a un sitio nuevo y no importarle donde cobijarse. Pasar desapercibido, en las noticias no hablaban de ningún hombre extraño, con extraña indumentaria. Nada. Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ese día Peter me invitó a ir al cine, a ver una pelicula de acción. Al finalizar la sesión se encontró con unos amigos suyos y aunque me dijo que me llevaría a casa, decidí irme sola. No quería molestarle, por eso me fuí a casa por la vía más iluminada que había Las Avenidas és una calle muy extensa, asi que era un largo recorrido. Tendria tiempo para pensar. Otra vez él, ya se habia vuelto una costumbre. Tendría que ir al psicólogo a que me atendieran..- ¿motivos por el cual esta aqui?.- Obsesionada por un hombre que vi y el cual no da señales de vida.

¿Y si fuera cosa de mi imaginación? A decir verdad, solo yo lo había visto, en la premsa no salió nada, era extraño.

- ¿Me estaba volviendo loca de remate?.- me dije a mi misma. Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no estaba sola en la calle. Un hombre escondido entre las sombras, me seguía. Escuché un ruido y me giré hacia atras. La verdad que hubiera preferido salir corriendo.

Era un hombre corpulento.- ¡EH! tuuu preciosa, ¿tienes algo para mi?.- dijo acercandose a mi deprisa.

Decidí salir corriendo, pero los tacones no me ayudaban mucho así que me alcanzó al momento. Me estampó contra una pared cercana y me arrastró a una callejuela poco habitable.

- Oye preciosa, no debiste correr, ahora dame lo que tengas, venga, éste pobre hombre necesita algo para cobijarse.- decía echandome el mal aliento.

- No... no... no me haga daño.- dije intentando escapar.- por favor.- dije apunto de sacar un par de lágrimas.

- ¿No hacerte daño?, no preciosa si me das algo y un poco de cariño, estoy muy solo...- dijo cogiendome de las muñecas para no dejarme escapar mientras me chafaba con su cuerpo.

- Socorro... Auxilio...- dije alzando la voz.

En un instante pensé en Peter, podria haberme acercado a casa, pero yo no quise esperarle.

- Ssssshhhh... tranquila no te gustará verme enfadado... ¿verdad?.- dijo alzandome la vista hacia él. Le miré estaba sonriendome con malicia. Pero alguien habia detras de el, ni puede fijarme bien, porque estaba oculto por la oscuridad del callejon.

- No esta bien hacer esto, escoria.- dijo ésa figura arrastrando las palabras.

El vagabundo miró de reojo, pero no se giró del todo.- Fuera de aquí sino quieres que te mate.- dijo haciendome mas daño.

Fue una minisidad de segundo y el vagabundo cayó al otro extremo de la calle... ¡PLAF!

Me quedé helada, nadie puede tener tanta fuerza asi ni por muchas horas en el gym.

La figura se acercó mas a la luz y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro. Era él...él...aquel que estaba en mis pensamientos, por fin se dejó ver...y en que momento... No pude contenerme y me acerque a el y le abraze, no pude aguantar mas la presion y llore en su pecho. Él se quedo rigido sin decir ni una palabra, solamente se quedo en silencio esperando que dejara de llorar...- Gracias.. gracias... gracias, por llegar antes de que...

Pero no me salieron las palabras.

Me acarició la espalda para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te ha hecho daño?.- dijo mirandome las manos.

- No es nada, gracias por todo.

Me seguía mirando con preocupación.

- ¿Que pasa?.- dije asustandome.

- ¿Que hacias sola ha estas horas de la noche?.- pregunto separandose de mi.

Le mire a los ojos, estaba serio. Solo me miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Pues decidí irme a casa andando y... sino llega a ser por ti, no hubiera llegado a salvo..- dije cabizbaja.

Se frotó la cabeza con la mano pensativo.

- Bueno... déjame llevarte a tu casa, por si acaso.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mía.

Le miré dudando y decidí aceptar, tenía la piel fría y él se dió cuenta de mi reacción, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, vamos, ¿por donde es?.- dijo mirandome de reojo.

- Todo recto.- dije señalando con el dedo.

Llegamos al barrio y estaba en plena soledad. Nos quedamos en el portal del apartamento. Me soltó de la mano y miró de un lado a otro.

Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabia como actuar, despues de todo me habia salvado la vida y me habia traido a casa.

- ¿Quieres pasar?.- dije señalando el portal.

- No quisiera ... perturbar..

- ¡No!, que va.. es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por todo lo que has hecho por mi..- dije agredeciendole.

- Está bien.- dijo entrando por el portal detras de mi.

Llegamos al apartamento y le hubiqué un sitio en el salon.

- ¿quieres tomar algo?, ¿un té, una coca cola...?.- pregunte mientras dejaba el bolso en la mesita de centro.

- ¿que es una coca...?.- pregunto dudando

- Amm, perdona no me acordaba que... eso...esto es nuevo para ti.- dije avergonzada.

- Em... un té, por favor.- dijo agradecido.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo.- dije saliendo del salón.

Me entretuve en la cocina mas de lo que pensaba y cuando sali de alli y entre en el salon. Lo encontre mirando el mueble de fotos. Estaba de espaldas.

_La verdad es que es guapísimo, elegante, tiene una fuerza descumunal... algo seco, pero hay algo en él... que... ¡pero que estas pensando Evelyn! ... Aaah... parezco una quinceañera.._- pero que estoy pensando... es un desconocido para mi aun, no se apenas de donde es, solo su nombre, relajate Evelyn.. tal vez deberia preguntarle algo mas.

- Ujum... - dije para que se girase.

Él se giró y señaló las fotos.- ¿es tu familia?

- Sí.- dije acercandome a él.

Había fotos de mis padres y mis hermanos y un par mas con Peter.

- ¿Quien es el?.- dijo señalando la foto que salia con Peter.

- Am.. es mi amigo Peter, es como de la familia.

- Ya .- dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Bueno, tomemos el té, si se enfria ya no es lo mismo.

Nos sentamos en el sofa y tomamos el te. Pasamos un gratos momento hablando, en realidad hablaba yo, contandole donde trabajaba y cuales eran mis sueños.

Hasta que decidi preguntarle algo mas de el.

- ¿Porque has venido aqui?.- dije sin darle tiempo a tomarse el té restante de la taza.

Dejo la taza en la bandeja y puso semblante serio.- Pues... eso no te lo puedo contar.

- Pues, ¿que es lo que Si me puedes contar?.- pregunte dolida por su respuesta, despues de todo le habia abierto las puertas de mi casa.

- Mi nombre ya lo sabes y creo que con eso basta por ahora..- dijo evitando mi mirada.

- Pero... yo no voy a decir nada, piensa que si tu estuvieras en mi posicion tambien me preguntarias, ¿no?, es lo minimo que te pido.- dije mirandole

Él se levantó y se acercó a la ventana mas próxima. Afuera había empezado a llover fuerte.

- Lo siento, Evelyn, pero es por tu seguridad, mejor no sepas nada de mí.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Me quede mirandole y me acerque tambien a la ventana mirando el cielo. ¿que queria decir con eso?, ¿que habia en el cielo que le perturbaba tanto?.

El se dio cuenta de mi reaccion y dijo.-Tranquila, no me iré por ahora, no puedo en realidad, asi que .. nos veremos otro día .. he de irme..

- ¿como¿, nooooo, no te vayas.. mira como llueve, puedes pillar un catarro... quedate tengo una habitacion mas.- dije poniendole una mano a la altura de su pecho.

Él sonrió mirandome y luego añadió.- No quiero importunar, pero la verdad que no tengo ningun sitios para cobijarme.

- Pues mas a mi favor, no te vayas, quedate aqui... no me molestas, yo mañana trabajo y tu podras quedarte aqui.- dije despacio.

- Acepto.- dijo poniendome una mano en mi hombro.

Yo no sabia donde meter mi sonrisa de quinceañera.- Bien, ven por aqui y te enseño la casa.

Despues de un par de minutos le enseñé su habitacion, no era grande pero tenia una cama, una mesa de noche y un mueblecito. Tenia una ventana al patio de la finca.

- Buenas noches.- dije mirandole.- mañana yo salgo temprano al trabajo, tienes comida en el frigorifico.

- Gracias, buenas noches.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.- y gracias por dejarme estar aqui.

- De nada, hasta mañana.- dije cerrando la puerta.

Me fui a dormir, por el transcurso del pasillo a mi dormitorio, pensaba lo que me habia ocurrido en tan pocos días. Peter no se lo creeria... ¡Peter!, oh no! Peter no se ha de enterar, no... ya encontraia una forma de que no se vieran, nadie debe saber que él ha venido de otro planeta.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas temprano, para volver al trabajo en bus.

Eran las 7am y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, un café y una magdalena.

Sonó unos nudillos en la puerta de la cocina y me giré asustada.

- Oh! perdona. No pretendía asustarte.- dijo sonriendome.

- No pasa nada, ¿quieres un café o un vaso de leche?.- le pregunté mostrandole una taza.

Dió unos pasos mas hacia mi y miro el café... - ¿que es ca...fe?.- pregunto mirando la taza.

- Amm... dije sonriendo..- perdona, no me acordaba, lo siento. Pues cafe sirve para despejarse. Dime ¿cual quieres?.- pregunte mostrando la taza vacía.

- Pues dame café, por favor.- dijo agradecido.

- Bien, pues sientate un momento y te sirvo.- dije señalando las sillas.

- De acuerdo.- dijo haciendome caso.

El desayuno fué totalmente silencioso. Yo apuraba el café para salir corriendo al trabajo. Solo paré para recordarle que en el armario suyo tenia un par de pantalones y camisetas de mas o menos su talla, y que no saliera de la casa por nada.

Salí con la hora pegada y con la cabeza en casa.

Llegué al trabajo en cuestion de minutos y llegué con un par de minutos para preparar la mesa de archivos. No me dio tiempo a relajarme, cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y era Peter. Sonriendome como siempre.

- Hola Evelyana. ¿que tal ayer a la vuelta?.- dijo acercando una silla a mi mesa.

- Pues bien... tuve suerte de no encontrarme ningun indigente.- dije mirando a otro lado.

- Bueno, me alegro.. tenias que haberme esperado, solo fue una hora. La cosa es que no te paso nada, estuve dudando durante un instante e ir detras tuya, pero la proxima vez, no te dejare ir sola.- dijo revolviendome el pelo.

- Si.- dije riendo.- me alegro de tener un amigo como tu.- dije alegre.

Él se puso serio y cambió de tema.- Evelyn, había pensado si hoy fueramos a cenar tu y yo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y ya es hora...- dijo mirandome con esos ojos de peluche.

- Pues, la verdad es que...- iba a decir que si, pero me acorde de Loki..- la verdad es que no puedo.- dije negando con la cabeza.- lo siento.

- ¿y eso?.- dijo con mala gana.

- He de cuidar de mi hermano menor.- dije soltando una mentirijilla.- si, mis padres se van de cena hoy y me lo dejan.- dije poniendo cara de inocente.

- Bueno, que le vamos ha hacer.. otro dia entonces.- dijo levantandose de la silla.

- Nos vemos en la merienda, hasta luego Evelyn.- dijo abrazandome.

- Si, luego hablamos.- dije volviendo a mis tareas.

Llego la hora de la merdienda a las 11 am y solo hablamos con los compañeros de la empresa. Despues cuando era la hora de regresar a casa, cogi el bus de nuevo y llegue a casa.

Cuando abri la puerta escuche la tv alta, muy alta y entre al salon.

El invitado no estaba en el salon, apague la tv y me fui a la cocina.

- ¿Loki?.- pregunte pero solo tuve de respuesta el silencio.- pero donde esta este hombre...- dije mas bien para mi.

- ¿Loki?, ¿hola?.- dije de nuevo, pero nada.. decidi entrar en su habitacion, primero toqué con los nudillos la puerta, pero no tuve respuesta y abri un par de centimetros la puerta. Escuchaba una respiracion debil.

Loki estaba durmiendo, con la ropa de Peter. Me eché a reir tapandome con la mano. No le quedaba tan mal.

Quise dejarle descansar e intenté no hacer ruido. Sali de alli y cerre la puerta con sigilo. Me dispuse a hacer el almuerzo.

A cosa de las 4pm me dispuse a comer, y ver un poco la tv. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Loki salió de su habitación. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado mía.

- Hola.- le dije mirandole.

- Hola, ¿que tal el trabajo?.- me pregunto observandome.

- Bueno, como todos los días.- le dije volviendo a mirar la tv.- ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta mas tarde conmigo?.- dije volviendo a mirarle.

- Si, no me importaria, estaria bien conocer bien este sitio.- dijo Loki.

Nos quedamos en el sofá mirando una pelicula que echaban en ese momento. Cantando Bajo La Lluvia.

A cosa de las 7pm me fui a la ducha y el detras (no penseis mal ) y a las 8 pm ya estabamos preparados, para coger el coche. Sonó el timbre de casa-

- ¿esperas a alguien?.- me dijo

- No, claro que no.- dije mirando la a mirar y el estomago se me subio a la garganta.. era Peter.

- Pero ¡ que hace aqui esteee!..- dije alarmada.- No puede verte.- dije acercandome a el.- escondete, por favor.

- ¿esconderme?, ¿porque?.- dijo orgulloso.

- ¿Prefieres que sepa de ti?, ¿no querias pasar desapercibido?, esta es la forma.- dije suplicandole.

- No, me quedare aqui, ademas nos ibamos a ir, ¿no? , salgamos.- dijo llegando a la puerta y abriendola.

Mi plan se habia arruinado, le habia dicho a Peter que iba a cuidar a mi hermano pequeño y ahora veria que no era él.

Peter iba ha hablar, pero se quedó estupefacto.- Hola Eve... ¿hola?... tu no eres Evelyn, ¿que haces en su casa?.- dijo con tono alto.

- Eeee... tranquilo, estoy hospedado aqui.- dijo Loki con pinta amenazadora.

- ¿hospedado?.- dijo Peter extrañado.- ¿eres de otro siglo?.- dijo Peter riendose de él.

Loki dió un par de pasos mas hacia Peter y le miró con semblante serio.

- ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje a Evelyn?, en este momento no se encuentra.- dijo cerrando la puerta para que Peter no viera nada más.

- Si, que me llame.- dijo dandose la vuelta y marchandose sin decir nada mas.

Me quedé parada detras de la puerta, mientras Loki y Peter hablablan. No podia creerlo. Loki se habia vuelto loco, no queria que nadie supiera de él, pero se dejo ver por Peter, ¿porque?.

A los dos minutos Loki volvio ha abir la puerta y la cerré. Me miraba sonriendo.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos?.- dijo acercando mi bolso.

- Pero... pero... ¿porque has salido?.- dije mirandole

- Si hubieras salido tu, no le hubieras dicho nada mas que una mentira detras de otra y te pillaria, en cambio si salia yo era mas facil que se fuera, ¿no?

- Si... si.. tienes razon..- dijo decepcionada.

Salimos a los diez minutos de casa y cogimos el í llevarlo de tiendas y comprarle, algo de ropa. Despues de eso fuimos a visitar monumentos de Mallorca. Cogimos el paseo y fuimos hacia el Castillo de Bellver. Una zona turistica hermosa.

Estuvimos tomando el sol, visitando los alrededores y tomando un helado en un recinto privado del castillo.

Por ultimo subi a la torre alta del castillo y tome un par de fotos mientras Loki miraba el paisaje.

Estaba anocheciendo y como la otra vez, unos nubarrones se extendieron por encima del castillo.

Loki se acerco a mi y me quito la camara.- debemos irnos, ahora.- dijo sin quitar la vista al cielo.

Mire hacia arriba y me asuste, era como la primera vez.. la misma silueta y esta vez estaba encima nuestra.

Loki me cogio de la mano y me llevo corriendo a la salida. Llegamos a la puerta y bajamos las escaleras, descendimos hasta la calle y me dejo detras de una caseta.

- Quedate aqui.- dijo mirandome a los ojos.- no salgas, por nada del mundo.- dijo nervioso.

- Pero ¿que pasaa?... Loki.- dije sin moverme de la caseta viendo como se alejaba unos pasos, mientras seguia mirando al cielo.

- No te muevas Evelyn, por favor, es por tu propia seguridad.- dijo asustado.

_¿que pasa? ¿porque me protege asi? ¿va ha caer alguien mas del agujero?... _me puse a pensar mientras veia que el se alejaba hacia el castillo...

- ¡ Lokiiiiiii !, no vayas... quedate aquiiiii.- dije gritandole, pero él hizo caso omiso.


	5. capitulo 5

Las nubes se volvieron de color rojo intenso y calló un rayo de él. Igual que la otra vez se lleno de tierra el ambiente. No se veia rastro de Loki. Estaba asustada, no queria que pasara nada malo y menos a él. Pero ¿que estaba pensando?... ¿y estos sentimientos hacia él? me dije a mi misma.

Un nuevo rayo y el silencio completo. Abri la puerta de la caseta un par de dedos, para ver algo o escuchar.

Ni un pajaro, pero de pronto...

Se escuchaban cuchicheos a lo lejos, pero no podia saber de quien provenia.

Sali un poco de la caseta y vi a Loki de espaldas, decidi caminar despacio y camuflarme detras de un arbol.

Enfrente de él habia un hombre igual de alto, rubio, de aspecto fuerte, con una armadura, capa roja y una especie de martillo en la mano. Loki parecia tenso, por su postura no le agradaba la visita que habia venido a la Tierra.

- Hola hermano .- dijo el rubio.

Me quedé de piedra.. habia dicho... ¿hermano?.¿hermanooo?.

- No soy tu hermano, Thor.- dijo Loki arrastrando las palabras.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices. Hemos arreglado el puente del arco iris y vengo a llevarte de vuelta a casa.- dijo sonriendo a Loki.

_¿puente del arco iris?, pero que dice este tio... _pensaba para mi misma, la verdad que no entendia nada de nada.

- No Thor, tu padre decidió elejirte a ti, por lo tanto no tengo porque volver a Asgard.- dijo tajante.

- ¿Asi?.- dijo Thor mirando mas alla de donde estaba Loki.

- Si.- dijo Loki mirando la reaccion de Thor.

- ¿estas solo? .- dijo Thor acercandose a Loki.

Loki no dijo nada. Se quedo pensativo. Thor se dió cuenta, porque llego hasta donde mi.

- Hola, humana... ¿quien eres?.- dijo mirandome.

Yo grite asustada y quise salir corriendo, pero Thor me cogió del brazo.

Loki al ver lo que pasaba, se abalanzó hacia Thor quitandole mi brazo de sus manos.

- Sueltala.- dijo poniendose entre nosotros dos.

Thor puso una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿asi? y ¿quien es ella?.- dijo acercandose a nosotros.

- No te acerques mas, Thor, no lo repetire mas veces.- dijo alzando una mano a su pecho.

Thor me miraba en todo momento y yo me escondia detras de Loki.

Éste al ver que Thor no paraba de provocar me hizo hacia atras y le propinó un empujón a Thor mandandolo lejos, pero no tardó en volver para propinarle a Loki otro empujón.

- ¡ Basta! parad los dos.- dije gritandoles mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Estos se quedaron mirandose, sin pestañear.

Loki hablo esta vez.- déjame llevarla a un lugar seguro y despues tu yo podremos resolver esto sin problema.

Thor asintió.- Acepto, te espero aquí.- dijo mirandonos a los dos.

Loki se volvio hacia mi.- vamos, te acercare a casa.- y dicho y hecho me llevo a casa. Entramos en el apartamento y me hizo sentarme en el sofá.

- Evelyn... quiero pedirte un favor, ahora me voy a ir ha hablar con él, por lo tanto... no quiero que salgas de aqui por nada del mundo... lo de antes ha sido de locos, ¿porque has salido de la caseta? ¿eh?- dijo alzando la voz.

Me levante y me acerque a el...- Lo he hecho porque estaba preocupada por ti... por eso lo he hecho... no podia quedarme alli encerrada, olvidandome de ti..- dije cabreada.

- Y mira lo que ha pasado, ¿y si en vez de cogerte te hubiera golpeado o algo parecido?, es medio hermano mío, pero no por eso me fio de el... - se calló, se dió cuenta que habia hablado mas de la cuenta.

- ¿tu hermano?, ¿es tu hermano?... Loki- dije tocandole el brazo.

El reuyó mis caricias.

- Lo siento, he de irme. - dijo alcanzando la puerta.

Yo sali detras de el y le abraze por detras.- Ten cuidado.. por favor, vuelve sano y salvo, por favor.- dije intentando sostener las lagrimas.

Él se dió la vuelta y me cogió la cara con las dos manos.- sssh, tranquila.. no llores, no pasara nada. Cerré los ojos y noté su beso en mi frente, para cuando abri los ojos, ya no estaba. Se habia ido.

¿Que les ha parecido este capítulo?, ¿C0rt0, cortiiiisiiimoooo? Bueno tranquis, he decidido continuarlo... :D

Pasaron varias horas, y aun a la espera. No regresaba, estaba poniendome nerviosa. De repente el telefono sonó. Lo cogí al segundo.

- ¿Diigaaaaa?.- dije nerviosa.

- Hola Evelyn, ¿que tal estas?.- era la voz de Peter.

- Am.. hola Peter, ¿ que tal?.- dije intentando parecer normal.

- Bien, solo queria saber de ti, esta tarde he ido a tu casa y habia un hombre alli, dijo que vivia contigo, ¿es verdad eso?.- dijo alarmado.

- S... si... es un amigo de la familia.- dije calmandome. Las lagrimas empezaban a salir y no podia hacer nada para detenerlas. Al pensar en él.

- ¿evelyn?, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunto alarmandose.

- Si, no es nada.- dije secandome las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Pareces triste..¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?.- dijo alzando la voz.

- No, no es nada Peter en serio, solo estoy cansada.- dije cogiendo otro pañuelo.

- Bueno, descansa que mañana es Sábado y ya nos veremos, voy a verte mañana si quieres, ¿vale?.- dijo preocupado.

- No, no importa. Te llamaré el Domingo, ¿vale?.. dije sonando tranquila.

- Está bien.- dijo por lo bajo.

- Bueno, gracias por llamar... Buenas noches... Pet...- no termine su nombre. Porque lo que vi ante mí me dejó catatónica.

Loki acababa de llegar. Tenía heridas, en la cara, en las manos, la ropa rasgada...

Me levanté mandando el telefono al cuerno y corrí a sus brazos.

- Loki... loki...¿que te ha pasado?... ooh... por dios..¿que te ha hecho?.- dije mientras lo recostaba en el sofá.

- Evelyn... me duele...- dijo señalando el pecho.

Le quité la camisa, bueno mas bien la termine de romper y me lleve las manos al pecho.

Tenia una herida, que se veia fea en el pecho, producida por Thor.

- Ahora vuelvo, quedate aqui.- dije saliendo del salon y corriendo hacia el botiquien del baño.

Traje gasas, alcohol, yodo y un par de pomadas para el dolor.

Él intento hablar.- No, no hables Loki... descansa.- Dije mientras le curaba las heridas.

Lo ayudé a levantarse y lo acompañé al cuarto y lo recosté en la cama. Me quedé con él en una silla por si habia que cambiarle el vendaje.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y noté que no estaba sentada en la silla, sino en una cama reconfortable. Me levanté y estaba en mi cuarto.

- Que extraño...- me dije a mi misma..- juraria que ayer estaba en su cuarto..- ¿y que hago aqui?.- me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia su cuarto, pero no estaba alli.- ¿donde se ha metido?.

- Buenos Dias.- dijo una voz sedosa detras mia.

Me giré y alli estaba.

- Lokiii... ¿estas mejor?.- dije sonriendole y abrazandole.

- Si, gracias a ti, me alivio bastante que estuvieras en casa, la verdad es que acabe un poco mal anoche.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

_Éste chico es un misterio. _

- ¿que paso ayer Loki?.- dije siguiendole hasta el salon.

- ¿Ayer?.- dijo mirando el suelo.- Ayer pasaron muchas cosas...- se quedo callado.

Me acerque a el y me sente al lado.- Loki, por favor... cuentamelo, no te digo que me lo cuentes todo, pero algo..¿acaso no te fias de mi?.- dije cogiendole las manos.

- No es eso Evelyn, pero es mejor no contarte nada, por seguridad, por tu seguridad... no me fio de é..l.- dijo cabizbajo.

- Y yo te entiendo, pero si no me cuentas nada, buscare la forma de hacerlo, no le temo a él.- dije pero no te me dejo continuar.

- No, Evelyn... no debes acercarte a él.- dijo con tono amenazante.

- ¿Entonces?.- dije mirandole.

- Esta bien, ¿por donde empiezo?.- dijo para si mismo.

- ¿por el principio? .- dije rompiendo el hielo.

- Muy astuta. Bien. Mi nombre es Loki, vengo del reino de Asgard. Thor no es mi hermano de sangre, decidí venir aquí a la Tierra al ver que fallé a mi padre Odin.- dijo en tono triste.

- Loki... - dije abrazandole.- ¿vas a volver a Asgard?.- dije triste.

Me miró a los ojos.- No Evelyn, no voy a volver. Ayer Thor vino para llevarme y le dije que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Intentó utilizar todas sus fuerzas para llevarme, pero no obedeci, no quiero volver, ya no... - dijo por ultimo.

- ¿ya no?.- le pregunte.

- Ya no evelyn, ahora que te conoci, no quiero irme.- dijo acariciandome la cara.

- Loki...- dije abrazandole.- me alegro que te quedes. Aqui estaras bien.

- Falta un asunto.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y levantandose del sofa.

- ¿Que?.- dije sorprendida.

- Pensandolo mejor, deberíamos ir a Asgard, padre me dejará en paz viéndo que estoy sano aquí en la Tierra.- dijo esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿como?.- dije sorprendida.- ¿Asgard?, pero ... pero... - dije nerviosa.

- Si... sabia que no te haria gracia... - dijo hablando para si mismo.

Me levante y fui hacia el.

- Si, si voy a ir. Yo quiero estar contigo, no pienso despegarme de ti, esta vez no.- dije preocupada.

Éste sonrió .- si, asi conocerás mi reino o el que era.- dijo cambiando el tono de voz.- Thor me dijo que Padre dejaria de insistir que volviera, si iba contigo a Asgard. Con que viera que yo estoy feliz, solo eso. Por eso te lo pido, vayamos a Asgard.

^.^ Que QuQaDaaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Espero sus reviews, saludos queridos lectores un besazoooo!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Helllooo! AQui traigo el sexto capítulo, a ver que les parece... la verdad que me quedó mas o menos, pero espero conseguir algo mejor en el próximo.. Besos y abrazos y espero algunos comentarios :D**

Estaba estupefacta. Yo... yo una humana iba a ir a un mundo desconocido. Yo que pensaba que mi vida era aburrida y monótoma. La verdad es que estaba asustada, y si me vieran sus padres y no les agradara, ¿pero que estoy pensando?.. Tengo afecto por Loki, mucho mas que por amistad.., aún me costaba reconocerlo.

- Vuelve conmigo.- dijo una voz alejada de mis pensamientos.- Evelyn, vuelve conmigo.- dijo de nuevo. Era Loki. Estaba cogiendome de los hombros.

- Oh, lo siento. Me he quedado anonada, discúlpame.- dije avergonzada.

- Mañana partiremos, por la mañana.- dijo sentandose en el sofá.

- Vale, pues voy a llamar al trabajo.- dije cogiendo el telefono.

Hablé con mi jefe y le conte que no me encontraba muy bien. Un catarro, eso era, un catarro muy fuerte. No podia moverme de la cama. Mi jefe se lo tragó, y me dió animos para que descansara en cama.

La tarde paso y estuvimos viendo una pelicula con palomitas incluidas. El timbre sono, una vez y otra. Me levante del sofa y acudi a la puerta. Mire por la mirilla, era Peter.

Abrí la puerta.

- Hola evelyn, he estado en la oficina haciendo unas horas extras. El jefe me ha comentado que estas enferma. ¿que tal lo llevas?.- dijo preocupado.

- Oh, pues mas o menos, pero me alegro que hallas venido a visitarme.-dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Puedo pasar?, he traido Paladín.- dijo enseñando el frasco.

- Ummmm... si claro.- dije dejandole pasar.

- Gracias.- entro en el salon y se quedo mirando al ocupante del sofa.- Am, hola. ¿que tal?.- dijo acercandose a Loki y extendiendo su mano como saludo.

Loki se lo quedo mirando a él y a la mano. Peter vio que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer , volvio a esconder la mano.

Yo desde la entrada del salon lo observaba todo. ¿porque, porquee... Loki no le saludo?... ¿tanto le molestaba que hubiera venido a verme...?, tal vez fuera eso...

- Bueno...- dijo entrecortado.- ¿tomamos un chocolate caliente?.

- Si, porque no, ¿quieres uno Loki?.- pregunte.

- Si, por favor.- dijo mirando a Peter con recelo.

Me fui a la cocina y Peter me siguio.

- Evelyn.- dijo preocupado.

- ¿Si?, dime.- dije sacando las cosas de la bolsa y poniendolas en la mesa.

-¿Quien es el?, y que hace en tu casa, me dijistes el otro dia que ibas a cuidar de tu hermano, pero llegue y el estaba aqui.- dijo cogiendo leche del frigorifico.

- Pues, es un amigo.- dije cogiendo unas tazas.

-¿Un amigo?, ¿desde cuando?. nos conocemos de hace años y nunca me has hablado del él.- dijo extrañado.

- Bueno, Peter, no he tenido tiempo de contarte todas mis amistades.

- Nose, Evelyn, pero no me fio de él, su mirada parece estar calculando todo a todo momento.

-¡Bah! Peter, que cosas tienes. No exageres, ¿no estaras celoso?, tu siempre seras mi amigo... mi mejor amigo.- dije abrazandole.

De pronto, Peter rompio el abrazo, detras de nosotros estaba Loki, parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Vengo a ayudar.- dijo mirando a Peter y despues a mi.

- No hace falta Loki ya esta.- dije llevando las tazas al salon.

Peter me siguio, pero Loki lo paro con la mano.

- Un momento, ¿tienes algo que decirme, eh?.- dijo mirandolo desafiante.

- No... a ti no tengo que contarte nada.- dijo apartando la mano de mala gana.

Loki enfurecio y cogio a Peter y lo alzo de la camiseta, dejandolo elevado un par de centimetros del suelo.

- Ten cuidado, hombrecito.- dijo cabreado- no querras tenerme de enemigo, ¿ verdad?.

Al dejar las tazas en la mesa, escuchaba como tenian una conversacion y como no volvian al salon, deicidi ir a verles.

Di un par de pasos, pero me quede escuchando todo lo que hablaban.

- No, tranquilo. No quiero verte enfurecer.-y esto lo dijo con doble intencion.- como tu dices.- Peter sonreia.- pero agradeceria que me quitaras tus sucias manos de mi camiseta y me devuelvas al suelo.

Loki lo dejo caer al suelo y este se levanto del suelo propinandole un puñetazo a Loki.

Éste cambio de semblante y le dio un cabezazo a Peter en la cara que le abrio una brecha en la frente.

Peter se puso una mano en la frente y al ver la sangre empezo a gritarle.- ¡¿peroooo estas locoooo o queeee?. no deberias estar aquiiiii, mira lo que me has hecho...te... te ... voy a matar... desgraciado...- decia Peter acercandose a Loki.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquiiiii?.- dije mirando a uno y a otro... ¿Loki?, ¿Peter?.. ¿porque os haceis esto?.- dije preocupada por ambos, pero mas preocupada por Peter.

Peter hablo primero.- Esta loco, ten cuidado evelyn, podria hacerte lo mismo a ti en un descuido..

Loki se volvio a adelantar para propinarle otro puñetazo, pero me puse en medio.

-¡No LOKI !, basta... tranquillizate, recapacita, no vale la pena... por favor..-dije acercandome a él y tocandole el moraton que empezaba a salirle en el pómulo izquierdo.

- No es nada.- dijo sin apartar la vista de Peter.- me voy a dar una vuelta.- y se marcho.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde salio. Peter seguia ahi, mirando la escena cabreado.

- Evelyn, ¿me estas ocultando algo?.- dijo dandome la vuelta.

- Peter, sera mejor que te vayas.- dije mirandole molesta.

- Pero... pero Evelyn, ¿es que no has visto lo que me ha hecho?.- dijo señalando la frente amorotonada.

- Si... lo he visto, pero si no le hubieras hablado mal... tal vez esto no hubiera pasado... ¿a que has venido Peter?... ¿a herirme?... porque lo has conseguido..- dije soltando un par de lagrimas.

- No... Evelyn... yo te aprecio mucho y solo te estoy aconsejando.. que no estes con él, miralo... tiene una fuerza brutal... pierde los estribos con facilidad.. es un monstruo.- dijo alzando la voz.

Sali de alli, dejandole las palabras en la boca, cogi las llaves del coche y sali de alli corriendo.

Peter me seguía por detras gritandome cosas, pero no le hacia caso. Solo al llegar al portal me cogio del brazo y no me dejo seguir.

- ¿A donde vas Evelyn?. vas a ir donde el.. ¿no?..- dijo enrojecido.- escucha... escucha lo que te digo.

Le amenaze con el dedo.- no vuelvas ha hablar asi de él, no lo hagas Peter. Tu no le conoces.- dije llorando.

- ¿estas enamorada de él?.- dijo Peter llevandose las manos a la frente.

- Si, lo estoy y espero que no te metas en medio, por favor Peter.. no lo hagas o me perderas.- dije soltandome de el.

Entre en el coche y me fui a buscarlo, tal vez estuviera donde las RUNAS. Asi que decidi ir alli.

Y alli estaba, solo, sentado en el banco. Estaba serio, pensativo.. mirando el cielo.

Me acerque a él despacio.

- Hola... - dije y el miraba el suelo.

- Hola...- y siguio mirando el suelo.

- Lo siento... siento lo que ha pasado, no pense que pudiera ocurrir algo asi, perdoname.- dije entristecida.

- No es culpa tuya.- dijo abrazandome.- esto no pasaria, si no nos hubieramos conocido. Si no me hubiera encaprichado de ti...- dijo levantandose y dandome la espalda.

-Evelyn, he estado pensando... y... este mundo no es para mi, asi que ... voy a regresar a Asgard.- dijo mirando a otro lado.- sintiéndolo mucho, créeme... me apena dejarte, pero es lo mejor para ti...

- ¿Que?.- dije levantandome y poniendome enfrente de el.- pero... pero.. ¡Loki!..¿ que estas diciendo?... iremos los dos..- dije mirandole.

Éste desvio mi mirada.- No, Evelyn... no es bueno para ti que estes cerca mía...ya vistes lo que paso antes.. tengo una fuerza descumunal.. solo un DIOS.. tiene algo asi..- dijo mirando sus manos.

- ¿Un DIOS?.- dije llevandome las manos a la boca.- Un Dios... Loki...¿eres un Dios?...- dije empezando a llorar.

Él me abrazó y me aparto el pelo de los ojos.- Si, y no creo que nuestra relacion sea de buen ver. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si sigo aqui, no me perdonaria nunca .. herirte.

- No... por favor Loki... por favor.- dije sollozando y abrazandole.- por favor.. no te vayas.. ¿que hare sin ti?... lo poco que hemos vivido, pero ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida.. por favor.. Lo..ki... no lo hagas.- dije sin para de llorar.

Loki estaba abrazandome tambien.- lo siento Evelyn, pero es lo mejor... yo... no dejare de observarte.. tenlo presente... estare siempre aqui.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi corazon.- Esto es un adios.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y dandome un dulce beso en los labios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Que les pareció por ahora? Si, la verdad es que no pensaba llevarles aun a Asgard, es temprano aún... pero todo su sufrimiento tiene su calma... y seguimosssss ;)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Y se fué.

Se fué. Pasaron días y con los días llegaron las semanas y así los meses y no supe nada de él. En mi interior, tenía una esperanza, que tocaran la puerta y apareciera ahí, delante mía. Pero no, eso no iba a ocurrir. Mi vida cambió drásticamente, aunque Peter estaba a mi lado, mi amistad con él no mejoro, despues de la última vez.

Él seguia igual de amable conmigo, pero yo sabia que gozaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos, sabiendo que Loki no iba a volver. Pensaba no dirigirle la palabra despues de lo que pasó, pero el no tenia la culpa. Loki decidio irse, por el bien mio; como el dijo.

Llegó la primavera y con ella los jardines empezaron a brotar flores de todos los colores. Los rayos del Sol se impregnaban en mi piel y ésta empezó a volverse morena.

Un viernes por la tarde, estando en casa, Peter me pasó a ver para ir a una inauguración de una discoteca. Decidí ir, no había salido mucho durante esos meses pasados. Así que me puse un vestido verde oscuro y tacones. Iba bien arreglada, para esa ocasión.

A las 10pm me paso a buscar, subí en el coche. Un mini gris plata. Era nuevo, con lo cual al dueño le encantaba fardar de él allá donde iba.

Él iba elegante. Vaqueros, camisa negra y pelo engominado, dejando un par de puntitas esparcidas.

- Hola preciosa.- dijo guiñandome.- ¿te espera alguien en la fiesta?

- Hola.- dije cerrando la puerta del coche.-pues la verdad no me espera nadie...- dije mirandole sonriendole.

- Bueno, pues allá vamos.- dijo encendiendo el coche y iendo rumbo a la disco.

Llegamos alli pasada media hora. No habia mucho sitio para aparcar, asi que tuvimos que dejarlo un poco lejos de la disco.

El edificio era enorme. Hicimos cola y entramos cuando el segurata nos dió paso. Alli nos encontramos con compañeros de la oficina, la noche iba muy bien, bastante amena. La música era variada, pop, dance, electronica, hip hop...

Eran las 12pm y fuí al baño un momento para retocarme y poco mas. Entre y no habia nadie en el.- que raro.- dije ya que los baños siempre suelen estar a tope. Saque el pinta labios y el lapiz de ojos del bolsito. Justo entraron dos chicas, parecian bastante jovenes, hablaban entre ellas de algo, visto por las noticias.

- ... pues eso Ericka... toda la mañana hablaban de eso...y claro.. una se preocupa.. porque despues de toda la contaminacion que hay en la Tierra..- dijo mirando a su amiga, mientras esta se sentaba en el lavabo.

- ... si Emma... yo tambien he visto las noticias, segun mi padre.. no es muy normal que vayan callendo relampagos a ras del suelo y que dejen una marca extraña en el suelo.- dijo mirandose el vestido.

Al escuchar la palabra relampago... mi corazon se paró... me entraron unos nervios.. que no pude terminar de maquillarme, las chicas se dieron cuenta y me miraban sin parpadear.- perdona, ¿has dicho relampago?.- les pregunte acercandome a ellas.

- Em... si ha salido hoy, mas bien esta tarde en las noticias.. ha sido donde la ultima vez, en invierno, pero que no saben como se originan... estan investigando ... - dijo esto último mirandose las dos y preguntandose, porque mi cara estaba descompuesta. No sabía si llorar o alegrarme, no sabía que sentir. Despues de tanto tiempo, no sabia como tomarmelo. Pero decidí salir del baño, antes dandole las gracias a las chicas.

Llegue donde Peter.- Peter... lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien.- dije mintiendole.

- ¿Como?.- dije mirandome bien.- pero si estas fenomenal.- dijo poniendo una mano en mi cintura y acercandose a mi.- quedate .. cariño.. quedate y luego te llevo.. ¿eh?.

- No.. Peter.. me voy, llamare a un taxi.- dije quitando su mano de mi cintura.

Di media vuelta y me alejé hacia la puerta. Peter me seguía de cerca. Llegué donde el portero y él amablemente me abrió la puerta para que pusiera salir.- gracias.- musité.

- ¡Esperaa!.- dijo Peter.- Deja que te lleve.- dijo mientras salía de la disco.

Me gire a verle.- Peter, me voy.- dije buscando un taxi.

- Yo te llevo.- dijo cogiendome la mano.

- Peter, has bebido. No, me voy.

- No, venga. Vamos.- dijo arrastrandome hasta el coche. Llegamos allí, y entré en él. Peter hizo lo mismo y fuimos hacia mi casa. Por el camino puse la radio. No salía nada.- ¿que buscas?.- dijo Peter al vez que no paraba de cambiar de señal.

- Nada en particular..- dije haciendole creer otra cosa.

En la emisora sonaba Yellow de Coldplay. Al terminar la cancion.- Unos minutos de noticias de última hora. Caída de relámpagos en Mallorca. Si, señores caída de relampagos. ¿La verdad?, no sabemos el porqué. Pero investigadores han hallado un par de teorías. Cosa de cuentos, señores... me da risa solo leerlo. Podría ser una puerta a otro mundo y la verdad despues de E.T. todo es posible.

Peter paró el coche en el semáforo.- que cosas inventa la gente, ¿no?.- dijo mirandome.

Yo no sabía donde meterme.- si, que cosas.- dije nerviosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir otra cosa mas, cuando un relampago calló delante nuestra. Peter dió marcha atrás y los coches de detrás por igual. Él seguía dentro del coche, pero yo salí de él.

- ¡Evelyn!, ¡que hacess!.- dijo mientras hacia sonar el claxon del coche.

No le hice caso y me acerqué donde cayó el relampago. Una silueta. Vestimenta plateada y roja, pelo rubio y musculoso. No necesité mas para saber que se trababa de Thor.

Se levantó sin problema. Me vió y me saludó con la mano.- Hola, Evelyn.- dijo sonriendome.- te he estado buscando...

- ¿Buscando?.- dije mirandole extrañado.- ¿por que me buscabas?.- dije acercandome a él.

- Loki.- dijo mirandome serio.

- ¿Loki?, ¿que pasa con él?.- dije mientras me daba un vuelco el corazón.

- Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo apartandome a un lado.

- Vayamos a un sitio menos concurrido.- dije alzando la mirada. La gente empezaba a concentrarse cerca de nosotros, solo que ellos no nos veian aún por el polvo.

- Si.- dijo cogiendome en peso y alzando el martillo, para elevarnos y volar lejos de allí.

Llegamos a un parque, cerca de la Catedral de Palma. Le llevé hasta unos bancos. No había nadie que nos viera. Asi que me senté en el banco mas lejanos y él hizo lo mismo.

- Evelyn, sé que el te dejó aquí. No sé el porqué la verdad, no habla conmigo. No nos contó ni a mi, ni a padre y ni a madre. Estos días atrás ha estado viajando a la Tierra.- dijo mirandome.

-¿Como?, ¿ha venido aquí?.- dije nerviosa.- y ¿donde esta ahora?.- dije levantandome.

Thor hizo lo mismo.- No lo sé, por eso he venido para averiguar si tú sabes algo. Algo está pasando, no sé el que. Pero no es algo bueno. Algo está tramando. Desapareció cuando estuvo contigo y después de volver, no ha parado de ir y venir.

- No sé que decir, la verdad, yo no lo he visto.- dije mirando la nada.

- Bueno, he de irme.- dijo cogiendome la mano y besandola.- Si sabes algo, por favor. Hazmelo saber.- y dicho esto se marcho volando.

- Pero... me he quedado sola... aqui...- dije para mi en realidad..- maldito.- dije andando rumbo a casa.- me ha dejado sola...

Caminando a casa... no había nadie por la calle... tal vez la gente estaba de fiesta... y yo aqui... sola... y si me pasaba algo.. no tendría a nadie... a nadie.. - pensaba mientras me alejaba de allí.

Pasé por varias callejuelas, para llegar a la calle principal y llamar a un taxi. Me giré un segundo al escuchar un par de pasos, pero no había nadie.- que extraño.- dije bajito.

Empezé a caminar deprisa, para apartarme de los callejones de La Catedral, estaba cerca de la salida, pero unas manos me cogieron por detras y me forzaron a meterme en un callejón ajeno. Todo estaba a oscuras. Solo escuchaba mi respiracion agitada y la de la otra persona. Sus manos eran grandes y me recordaban a un viejo amigo. Era alto, por como me colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero ¿para que me servian?. No podía ver nada.

Hasta que su voz.- Tranquila, soy yo.- dijo en tono tranquilizador.

No pronuncié su nombre. Solo aparte sus manos y le abrazé. Le abrazé y lloré. Le eché tanto de menos que no me preocupé en preguntarle, porque me abandonó. Aunque sabía el porque lo había hecho. Él correspondio el abrazo. Durante un par de minutos mas. Hasta que decidí hablar.

- ¿Porque?.- dije mientras ponia mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Porque, el que?.- dijo acariciandome la nuca.

- Loki... ¿porque has vuelto?.. te he echado tanto de menos... te necesitaba en todo momento.- dije abrazandole de nuevo.

- Si, lo sé y yo he estado contigo, como te dije. Te he estado observando, hasta hoy cuando salias de casa.- dijo saliendo del callejón.

- ¿Has estado en mi casa?.- dije mirandole. Había cambiado. Ya no tenía su mirada dulce. Sus ojos ya no eran de ese azul, parecian negros y me miraba de forma distinta.

- Si, he estado. He visto cuando salias de casa con él.- dijo esto último apretando las manos.

- Thor me ha hecho una visita.- dije mordiendome el labio.

- ¿Thor?.- dijo sorprendido.- ¿Te ha contado algo sobre mi?.- dijo riendose.- ¿o intento sonsacarte algo?.- esto último lo dijo acariciandome el rostro con sus manos.

- Las dos cosas. Las dos cosas... Loki tengo miedo... él ha dicho cosas, que no me han gustado... ¿no estaras metido en algo, verdad?..- pregunté preocupada.

Se quedó en silencio.- te llevo a casa y después hablaremos.- dijo esto último empezando a caminar.

Fuimos a casa. Llegando... divisé un coche en el portal del apartamento...- no... no...- dije preocupada. Loki paró y me miró.-¿que pasa Evelyn?, ¿esperabas a alguien?.- dijo mirando hacia el coche.

- No... solo que... no se que hace P...- dije pero no me dió tiempo de pronunciar su nombre.

- Peter, ¿no?.- dijo con mala gana.- ¿Que hace aquí?.- dijo empezando a andar de nuevo.

- Espera Loki...él estaba conmigo cuando apareció Thor... normal que se halla preocupado por mí... espera... espera.- dije pero ya era demasiado tarde. Loki había llegado al coche y miraba al ocupante.

Abrió la puerta y de la fuerza se la llevó de una. Peter que estaba durmiendo, se despertó de golpe y se asustó al verle.- Pero... pero...¿que has hecho?... ¿que la has hecho a mi coche?...¿porque le has arrancado la puerta?...- dijo saliendo del coche.

Loki dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y soltó la puerta, y ésta sonó en el asfalto al caer. Éste sonreía.. lo disfrutaba... se veía en su rostro. Corrí hasta ellos y me quedé al lado de Loki.

Al verme Peter se sorprendió y me cogió de las manos.- pero, ¿quien te creias que eras para salir del coche?... podría haberte pasado algo... Evelyn... y cuando voy hacia el cráter... ya no estabas... - dijo alucinando.

Loki me miró.- ¿el cráter?...

- Sí, Thor apareció delante de nosotros... un poco mas y nos chafa... pero...pero... estamos bien... eso es lo que cuenta.- dije acariciandole el brazo a Loki.

- Así que ... de acuerdo.- dijo pensativo.

Peter estaba aún allí.- Bueno, ¿quien me va a pagar la puerta?.- dijo mirandonos.

- Peter...- dije mirandole y iendo hacia casa. Loki me siguió.

Entramos en casa y me recosté en el sofá. Me quité los tacones. Loki se sentó al lado.

- Loki...- dije, él me miró.

- ¿Si?.- dijó al momento.

- Loki... has cambiado... en tan poco tiempo...¿que ha pasado, para que cambiaras?.- dije mirandole.

- ¿Cambiar?.- dijo cansado.- No, no he cambiado... me han hecho hacerlo a la fuerza... me han mentido después de tanto tiempo creyendo ser su hijo.- dijo entristecido.- Pero no, no voy a volver...

- ¿Pero que?..¿que ha pasado?... cuentame, por favor...- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Evelyn, pensaba que yo era hijo de Odin, pero no lo soy. Soy un Dios, hijo de Laufey el Rey de los Gigantes. Odin me recogió cuando destruyó a Laufey, siendo un bebé. Así que hasta hace poco, no he averiguado la verdad, debieron contarmela , ahora lo entiendo todo... por eso yo nunca podría llegar al trono. Thor, lo iba a conseguir, pero por sus actos de rebeldía Odin lo desterró. Con el tiempo, regresó y yo decidí llegar aquí.

Me quedé totalmente en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decía.

- Tal vez tus padres no te contaron nada para que no te sintieras diferente, Loki.

- Tu piensas igual que ellos, eso no se le hace a alguien querido.

- ¿Me vas a poner en tu contra?, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti.- dije iendo a la cocina. Cogí un vaso y agua. Mientras bebía Loki llegó a la cocina.

- Disculpame. Estoy cabreado y no quiero pagarlo contigo.- dijo abrazandome.

- Entonces, quédate... quédate Loki... no vuelvas más allí.

Él asintió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa! Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo, el 7º y espero que les guste… Espero comentarios. Gracias por leerme. Un beso.**

Los días pasaron, sin ningún acontecimiento extraño, pero yo seguía pensando... ¿que pretendía Thor al venir a visitarme a La Tierra?, ¿era verdad lo que decía de Loki?... la verdad, no sabía que pensar. Pensaba en todo lo relacionado, pero no encontraba un momento para preguntarle algo a Loki; no quería que se molestara.

Peter solía venir, ya no comentaba nada sobre la puerta del coche... gracias a mis amenazas de no hablarme mas. El pobre, venía a verme a mi a casa, pero a veces me sabía mal que ellos dos no se llevaran. Hablé varias veces con Loki, pero él no daba su brazo a torcer. Era terco, ambos en realidad.

Llegó el mes de Junio, y con él mis vacaciones, la primera quincena para mí y la segunda para Peter. Así tendría tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con Loki. Nuestra relación iba viento en popa. Su indumentaria cambio y ya no iba con esas prendas que parecía sacado de la feria del cómic.

Se había dejado el pelo mas largo, hasta los hombros.

Ésa misma mañana fuimos a comprar al supermercado y después regresamos a casa. Hicimos de comer pollo al horno con arroz. Almorzamos en el salón, mientras veiamos la televisión. Puse las noticias de mientras que Loki añadía agua a los vasos.

Estaban dando el telediario, el presentador comentaba los últimos acontecimientos del mundo. Comimos en silencio. Hasta que pasaron a otras noticias de última hora.

- Telespectadores de Todo el Mundo, quiero comunicarles una noticia de última mano. ¿Se acuerdan del agujero de hace varios meses atrás?, pues esto tiene que ver mucho con lo siguiente...

Dejamos el plato en la mesa y nos miramos un par de segundos, para volver la vista al televisor. Yo estaba nerviosa y me levanté para mirar de cerca. Loki me imitó.

El presentador se desajustaba la corbata nervioso, tal vez estuviera viendo las imágenes que ahora fueran a colgar.

- Señores, miren detenidamente las imágenes.

La televisión se quedó en negro, hasta que una grabación hecha seguramente con una cámara de video no paraba de moverse, suponiendo que el cámara corría porque no paraba quieta. Unos gritos se escuchaban, estruendos como si cayeran coches, etc.

La cámara enfoco una especie de Nave intergaláctica, salía de un hueco del cielo. Era extraño pensar que hubiera una brecha en el cielo, ¿quien podría hacer eso?, nadie..

Me llevé las manos a la cara, no podía creer que estaba pasando..- no..., pero ¿que esta pasando?.- dije atemorizada al ver las imágenes. Como el cámara salía corriendo y grabando las imágenes. Parecía tan real. Era real. Al fin y al cabo, no éramos los únicos seres vivos en un planeta. Estaba visto que Thor y Loki provenían de otro, pero no vinieron aquí para hacernos daño.

Loki se acercó mas al televisor, lo miraba detenidamente, con semblante serio. No dijo nada, solo miraba las escenas, que al rato dejaron de verse...

- Loki...¿que esta pasando aquí?.- dije con miedo.

- No lo sé Evelyn, pero he de comentárselo a Thor. Necesitáis ayuda y solo vosotros no podréis enfrentaros a esto o lo que lleve dentro.- dijo abrazándome.-... coge tu bolso y vámonos.

Le hice caso y cogí el bolso con las llaves del coche. Entramos en él y fuimos a la RUNA. Hacía mucha calor en la calle. Pasamos por la zona de playa, la gente abarrotaba hasta el último grano de arena.

Llegamos enseguida, aparqué cerca y salimos del coche. Loki me hizo señal con la mano para que parase y le dejara a él. Me quedé fuera de la RUNA, esperando que hablase.

Loki miró hacia el cielo.- Thor, he de hablar contigo.- dijo sin tener respuesta.- ¡THOR !, déjate caer, he de hablar contigo.

Una nube apareció encima de la marca y éste se apartó hasta mi.

Todo se nubló y Thor se dejó caer por el puente del arco iris.- Hola, medio hermano.- dije al levantarse del suelo.- Evelyn.- dijo acercándose a mí y besándome en la mano.

Loki le apartó mi mano.- déjate de modales Thor, te he llamado para hablar contigo... es importante.- dijo esto mirándole con semblante serio.

- Dime, te escucho.- dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Hemos visto una nave en las noticias y salía de un hueco del cielo...- dijo Loki mirando a Thor en todo momento.

- ¿Una nave?- dijo Thor extrañado.- ¿ha salido algo de allí?.- dijo mirándonos.

Me acerqué a ellos.- No, en las noticias solo se ha visto la nave.- dije esto último mirando a Loki.

Loki me abrazó y me apegó a él.- Bueno, Thor... ¿vas ha ayudarme?.

- ¿Pensabas enfrentarte solo a esa cosa?, no sabemos nada aún.- dijo esto último echándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Thor, ¿ayudarías a Loki?, vosotros sois Dioses, podréis con cualquier cosa que se os ponga por delante...- dije esto convencida.

- Evelyn, no somos los únicos que podemos poner nuestro grano de arena.- dijo Thor.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido proveniente del cielo, tres helicópteros llegaron de la nada y de ellos bajaron varios agentes. Uno de ellos, un hombre salió entre medias de los demás. Se acercaba con elegancia, sabiendo lo que hacía.

- Bueno días señores... señorita... vengo de parte de SHIELD...

- ¿Qué es SHIELD?.- preguntamos todos a la vez.

- Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa, para ser más exactos.- dijo sonriendo.

- Ah.- dije yo primero.- ¿tiene algo que ver con las imágenes de esta mañana?

- Soy el agente Coulson y estoy al tanto de todo lo que está pasando en la Tierra, por lo tanto señores les invito a que nos acompañen a nuestra base.- dijo esto mirando a Loki.

Loki se apegó más a mí.- ella viene con nosotros.- dije receloso.

- Está bien, vamos.- dijo esto último haciendo señal con la mano.

Entramos en un helicóptero los tres junto al agente Coulson. Llegamos hasta una base militar, El Toro. A hora y media de distancia. Era enorme. Al aterrizar el helicóptero, varias agentes se acercaban para que bajásemos.

Nos escoltaron hasta la entrada de la base, allí el agente Coulson nos dio paso hacia unos pasadizos que conducían a la parte alta. Las vistas eran magníficas. El mar y los barquitos, se extendían a lo ancho del mediterráneo.

El agente nos hizo señal de que nos sentáramos en las sillas que había a la derecha de la sala y así hicimos.

- Bien señores y señorita.- dijo quitándose las gafas.- Bueno, esta es nuestra base aquí, asi que..- el móvil sonó y lo atendió..- disculpen.- djo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que habló de nuevo.- Ya están aquí.- dijo aliviado.

- ¿A quien esperamos?.- dijo Thor extrañado.

- A los vengadores.- dijo el agente llegando a la puerta para recibirlos de uno en uno.

El primero en entrar era un hombre rubio, alto, bastante guapo e iba vestido como si hubiera salido de una película de Indiana Jones.- Steven Rogers.- dijo sonriendo y saludando a cada uno de nosotros.

- Un placer.- solté yo... y Loki me miró de reojo. La verdad es que solté un suspiro en medio de mi respuesta.

El segundo que apareció era un hombre de pelo lanudo y gafas cuadradas, no parecía un Vengador, como dijo el agente. Pero éste lo saludó con cuidado, como si se fuera a rasgar.- Hola, bienvenido Dr. Banner.

El tercero, era otro chico. Ésta vez no era alto, llevaba consigo un arco y un par de flechas en la espalda, parecía que esperaba con ansias poder dispara algunas en cualquier momento. Eso me dio miedo. - Bienvenido Jeremy Renner.- dijo el agente dándole señal para que pasase a saludarnos.

El cuarto, no éra un hombre sino una mujer. Pelirroja, no era muy alta y pareció conocer ya al Agente Coulson.- Buenos días Coulson, ¿como se encuentra?.- dijo abrazándolo en realidad.- Bien, bien. Gracias Natasha Romanoff.- dijo dejándola entrar.

Y por último y no menos importante.- Tony Stark.- dijo saludándolo de la mano.- Bienvenido Sr. Stark.- dijo al hombre.

La verdad viendo a todos allí reunidos... ¿que clase de Vengadores eran?. Los únicos que conocía capaces de tener una fuerza descomunal para enfrentarse a esa cosa, eran Thor y Loki. ¿Que tenían ellos para que los hallan reunido aquí?

Parecía que mi cara lo decía todo, porque me miraban y se reían.

- ¿Que les parece tan gracioso?.- dije molesta.

El señor Stark se acercó y dijo.- Si, señorita...- dijo mirándome.- Black.- dije.- Si, señorita Black. Al parecer desconfía de nosotros, ¿no es así?. Veamos.- dijo dándome la espalda.

- ¿Que hace aquí señorita Black, es usted una vengadora también?.- dije mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Loki se lo quedó mirando retándole, pero no dijo nada. Yo le cogía de la mano, intentando tranquilizarle. Pero Thor fue el que habló.

- No empiece humano.- dijo en tono amenazante.

- Ehh... tranquilo guaperas.- dijo Stark.

El agente se acercó.- Mantengamos la fiesta en paz, chicos. Para quien no lo sepa, ellos son Thor y Loki, del reino de Asgard.

Los demás se les quedaron mirando asombrados.

- ¿Y ella ?.- dijo Steven.

- Ella es Evelyn Black.- dijo el agente.- Va con Loki.- dijo asintiendo.

- Bien.- dijo Stark dando unas palmas.- ¿Y ahora?, ¿que hacemos?.

- Suponiendo que ya se conocen todos, vamos a pasar a lo que hemos venido. Sentaos todos.- dijo señalando los sillones vacíos.- Bien, segun las noticias de todos los rincones, ha salido a la luz la visita de una nave, que no es de aquí. Miren.- dijo cogiendo lo que parecía un mando y con el que daba a un botón. De la pared, salió una especie de pantalla y en ella se veía las imágenes de la nave. Las imágenes eran las mismas que las de ésta mañana, pero pasado unos minutos, salieron de la nave. Era humano, pero no uno común. Su color de piel en tono azul. Enorme.

Todos estábamos estupefactos, por las imágenes. Ése ser daba terror, o por lo menos a mí me lo daba.

El agente paró la grabación justo cuando ése ser salía de la nave y se le veía con claridad.

- Bien.- dijo poniendo el mando en la mesa.- éste ser, por llamarlo así, no lo habíamos visto en nuestra vida. Me refiero a nosotros, los humanos.- dijo mirando a los Dioses.

- Suponiendo que hablamos con él.- dijo Stark levantándose de la silla.- ¿crees acaso que querrá algo ha cambio?, éstos seres solo quieren algo que halla aquí o... invadirnos. Así que...- dijo paseando.- sí conseguimos encontrar lo que quiere antes que él tendríamos una probabilidad de que no llegue a cosas mayores...

Me levanté de la silla, como si me hubieran dado electricidad.- ¿y si no hay nada aquí que le interese?.- dije preocupada.

- Pues señorita Evelyn, estamos en un apuro y de los gordos.- dijo esto último mirando a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! AQuí el 8º Capítulo! Wuooo.. gracias, mil gracias por los comentarios Chic s, de verdad, se siente muy bien que os guste este Fic ^^. Bueno me me enrrollo más y os dejo con el siguiente. Ya empieza otra trama, sinisestra, por así decir. Un beso y espero comentarios :D**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Toda la tarde restante fue igual. Yo acabé aburrida. Claro está que no me dejaron salir del recinto. El agente, me ubicó un dormitorio donde poder descansar. Así hice.

Pasaron un par de horas y salí del dormitorio. De camino a la sala principal, encontré otra con una mesa de billar y una Juke-Box de las antiguas. Me encantaban los cachivaches. Entré e introduje una moneda. Estuve buscando una música detrás de otra hasta que encontré la indicada.- Sí, ésta es la mía.- dije sonriendo.

Empezó a sonar Shoot To Thrill de Ac/Dc. Mi grupo favorito. Cantaba sin darme cuenta que alguien estaba mirándome en el umbral de la puerta.

_ALL YOU WOMEN WHO WANT A MAN OF THE STREET_

_BUT YOU DONT KNOW WHICH WAY YOU WANNA TURN_

_JUST KEEP A COMING_

_AND PUT YOUR HAND OUT TO ME_

_CAUSE IM THE ONE WHOS GONNA MAKE YOU BURN_

Unas palmadas sonaron detrás mía y me giré asustada.- No está nada mal.- dijo Rogers.- No está nada mal, ahora que lo pienso, ésta música no se escuchaba en mi época.- dijo acercandose y cojiendo un taco de billar.

- Si, puede ser. Son Ac/Dc y son bastante buenos. ¿Sabes jugar?.- dije cogiendo la bola blanca y enseñándosela.

- Hace tiempo que no juego a nada.- dijo cogiendo el triángulo y colocando las bolas dentro.

- Vale.- dije cogiendo la tiza azul y pasándola por el extremo del taco.- ¿quien empieza?.- dije mirándole.

- Las señoritas primero.- dijo sonriéndome.

Estuvimos jugando unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía jugar del todo, pero bueno, no estaba nada mal. No podíamos salir del bunque, así que tendría tiempo para aprender las reglas del juego.

Al rato apareció Ojo de Halcón, como le solían llamar y también se unió al juego. Steven se unió a mí, ya que no era muy buena jugando. La verdad que era todo un caballero.

Y así hasta que todos estuvimos jugando al billar, menos Loki. No apareció en toda la tarde-noche y tampoco me acordé de él. Solo pasada la medianoche apareció por la sala. Justo entrando, yo cambiaba la música. Sonaba Everybody Needs Somebody de The Blues Brothers. Me encantaba ésa música. Mis pies empezaron a bailar solos y todos se me quedaron mirando. La verdad, no sabía como actuar, pero me dejé llevar.

Steven me cogió de las manos, y empezó a darme giros en si. No me sorprendía que supiera bailar, suponiendo que era más o menos de su tiempo.

Todos se volvieron en torno a nosotros y empezaron a bailar al compás, menos Thor que se fué hacia la puerta.

No pude ver mucho, pero si lo suficiente. Vi a Thor hablando con Loki, éste tenia puesta la mano en el hombro del segundo. Parecía que lo estuviera calmando.- ¿que pasa?.- me pregunté a mi misma. Claro, tal vez se molestara que estuviera bailando con Stevens. Conociendo a Loki, capaz que fuera eso.

Pensaba en ir hacía él, pero no creo que fuera para tanto. Solo era un compañero. Solo eso...

Terminó la canción y Stevens me miró por última vez dándome las Buenas Noches, antes de irse hacia su habitación. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Así que yo los imité y caminé hacia la mía. Llegué a mi puerta y entré. No encendí la luz, no me hacia falta, sabía perfectamente donde estaba la cama. Iba a sentarme cuando toqué con mis manos un sobre. Encendí la luz, era de color negro y en él había una nota que decía así.

Reúnete conmigo, hoy a las 3 am. En la sala de billares. Un saludo.

S.R.

- ¿S.R.?.- dije para mí misma, sabía de quien eran esas iniciales, pero la verdad no sabía por qué me había enviado una carta estas horas de la noche.

Eran las 2.45 am así que decidí ir hacía allí.

Saliendo, me encontré con un par de agentes, pero me escabullí de ellos. La sala estaba vacía, solo una persona a espaldas miraba por el ventanal. Era Stevens.

Al escuchar mis pasos se giró y pude contemplar que estaba guapísimo. Se había cambiado de ropa.

- Buenas noches, Evelyn.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me miraba y no paraba de hacerlo.-¿porque lo hacía?.- me decía a mi misma.

- Buenas noches, Stevens.- dije mirándole avergonzada.-¿para que querías reunirte conmigo?

-Am.. si.- dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca, suponiendo que no sabía como empezar.

- ¿Estas bien?.- dije acercándome a él y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Si... si... solo es que... quería preguntarte una cosa...

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque pasó por la habitación Loki... Lokiiiiii... y solo bastaba mirarle un segundo para darse cuenta que no le gustó nada lo que vio en los ojos de Stevens.

- Eh!... tu...- dijo acercándose a Stevens.

- Loki...-dije sin saber que decir.

- Dime.- dijo Stevens sacando pecho.

- No me gustas nada, así que ya te estas largando de aquí.- dijo con tono amenazante.- Vamos, Evelyn..- dijo Loki cogiéndome del brazo.

- Pero... Loki... suéltame... me haces daño.- dije.

Stevens cogió el brazo de Loki y lo agarró con fuerza.- Sueeltalaaa.- dijo mirándole.- Le estas haciendo daño o es que no la escuchas.

- Tú... cállate.- dijo soltándome y empujando a Stevens.

- Loki...- dije poniéndome en medio.- No le hagas daño, por favor... no estábamos haciendo nada malo..- dije enfadada.

- ¿Y que hacías hablando aquí?.. a solas... si se puede saber...- dijo dándose media vuelta.

- A eso vine, pero llegllegaste tú y ...- dije dándome la vuelta.

Stevens ya no estaba... el umbral de la ventana estaba abierta. Me asomé por ella y no le vi por ningún lado. Había huido. Loki seguía detrás mía, esperando algo.

Me giré y le miré preocupada...- Loki...¿que te pasa?... no te comportes así, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, pero no conseguirás nada bueno... lo sabes.. - dije mientras él se acercaba.

- Perdóname.- dijo abrazándome.- Lo he perdido todo en tan poco tiempo, no quisiera perderte a ti también, lo siento. Evelyn.- pero no le dejé terminar.

Le sellé con un beso y nos fuimos para la habitación.

Pasaron dos días, y la notícia se extendió como la polvora. El Gobierno dió la alarma para que la gente saliera de la isla. No era conveniente estar aquí viendo como ése ser iba destrozándolo todo a su costa.

Me retuvieron en el bunque, en contra de mi voluntad. Los Vengadores, así fueron llamados. Menos Loki. Él no quiso ser llamado así.

Faltaba poco para que se fueran a la batalla. Yo estaba en la sala de billar, jugando un rato sola. Aparecieron por la puerta Thor y Loki, ambos vestidos con sus trajes de origen.

- Evelyn..- dijo Loki cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome girar.- Nos vamos...- dijo esto serio, pero sin ganas.

- Loki...- dije abrazándole con fuerza.- Ten cuidado, por favor... y vuelve.- dije derramando unas lágrimas. Él me las secó con su mano, seguí abrazándolo e impregnándome de su olor.

- Tranquila, cuando terminemos volveremos aquí. Por eso te pido, que no te muevas. El agente se quedará aquí contigo, por si las cosas se ponen mal.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y dándome un beso en los labios. Beso que yo respondí con ansias, lo echaría de menos, me gustaría estar con él, pero solo lo preocuparía mas a él y sería una carga para todo el grupo.

Thor también se acercó y me abrazó.- Cuidaos los dos.- dije mirándole.

- Tranquila, estará bien.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Se fueron. Todos, eso creía yo. Me derrumbé, en la silla. Alguien se había quedado atrás. Toc, Toc... saqué mi rostro de las manos. Era Stevens, estaba en la puerta y entró al verme. Me levanté y quise quitarme las lágrimas restantes de la cara, pero él me dio un pañuelo de tela.

- Toma, un regalo.- dijo mientras cogía el pañuelo.

- Gracias.- musité, pero me derrumbé.

- Evelyn, no llores...- dijo acariciándome el cabello.

- Lo siento, es que... no quiero que os pase nada malo... me da miedo el pensar... que destruirá la isla... es mi hogar... ¿porque aquí?.- dije mirándole.

- A eso vamos, ha averiguar que es lo que quiere, pero tranquila...- dijo abrazándome.

- Espera.- dije rompiendo el abrazo...- Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿que querías de mí, el otro día?...

Stevens dejó de mirarme.. parecía no querer hablar de ellos, pero... no quería quedarme sin saber que era tan importante para que Loki no pudiera saberlo..

- No es el momento.- dijo en tono bajo.

- ¿NO es el momento?, no es la respuesta que esperaba.. así que .. quiero saberlo.- dije poniendo los brazo en jarra.

- Es sobre tu novio...- dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Como?...¿Loki?... ¿que pasa con él?.- dije preocupada.

- Sé que no me creerás, pensaras que estoy loco, pero has de creerme... Loki no es lo que parece, es malvado... intuyo que tiene otros planes...- no terminó la frase.

- No... no quiero escuchar más...- dije tapándome los oídos con las manos.

Él me cogió las manos..- Evelyn, escucha... escucha... no te diría esto si no fuera por tu propio seguridad. Pero Loki no es lo que parece. Me preocupo por ti...

- No... no... tu no le conoces..- dije acusándole.

- Por favor, Evelyn...- dijo viendo como salía corriendo de la sala. Llegué hasta mi dormitorio.

Stevens, llegó y aporreó la puerta.- Evelyn, ¿estas ahí?. Abre la puerta. Evelyn.

Pero solo escuché eso. Después el silencio.

Pasados unos segundos abrí la puerta. Una nota en el suelo. La abrí.

Si no me crees. Busca en su habitación.

Dos frases. Esas dos frases, marcaron en ese momento. Una brecha en mi corazón.

Salí corriendo hacía su habitación. Estaba abierta. Entré y cerré la puerta. Encendí la luz y me llevé las manos al rostro.

La habitación estaba patas arriba. Se notaba bastante que alguien había rebuscado por todas partes.

Una luz débil se veía a ras del suelo. Moví la moqueta rasgada y en el suelo había un hueco, típico para guardar algo que no quisieras que encontraran.

Saqué una caja metálica y la abrí. La luz débil de antes iluminó toda la habitación. Era una especie de cubo con luz azulada. ¿QUe es esto?.- me dije a mi misma.

Sorprendida lo cogí entre mis manos, no pesaba, nada... como una pluma..

- Que extraña luz... ¿porque tendría Loki esto aquí?..- dije pensativa. Lo guardé al momento y lo oculté en otra parte.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no pensaran nada bueno de mí si me ven en habitación ajena..

Abrí la puerta un par de dedos y cuando vi que no pasaba nadie, salí de allí.

La tarde fue eterna. Esperando una respuesta de ellos. Nada. El agente no me comentaba nada, solamente lo necesario.

Encontré un lugar apartado, no estaba nada mal. Era una sala enorme, con vistas al mar, con terraza y un escondite en el suelo. Lo probé varias veces y no se notaba la diferencia. Cualquiera que pasara por allí no sabría el escondite, a menso que ya lo supiera.

Salí de allí y por el camino a la sala de billar me encontré con el agente Cacho.

- Señorita Evelyn, estaba buscandola.- dijo mirandome y haciendome movimiento de mano para que me acercara.

- Digame.

- Tengo noticias.- dijo mirando a todos lados.- no todas son buenas. Acompáñeme.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?.- dije asustandome.

- Aquí no, vayamos a mi despacho.

Le seguí y me dejó entrar en la habitación. No era muy grande, apenas una mesa con un par de sillas en el centro.- haga el favor de sentarse.- dije señalando la silla mas cercana

- Esta bien.- dije haciendole caso.

El hizo lo mismo, se sentó enfrente mía y sacando papeleo de un cajón de la mesa.

Se quedó en silencio ojeando... hasta que no aguante más.

- ¡ Me quiere decir de una puta vez que ocurre!.- dije golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y levantandome al mismo momento molesta.

- No voy a permitir que me alze la voz en mi propio despacho, señorita.- dije sin alzar la voz.

Me volví a sentar y agaché la cabeza.- Lo siento agente, estoy estresada.. aquí encerrada sin saber nada..

- Y la comprendo, pero las palabras de el señor Loki.. lo dejó todo claro para mí. No debe salir de aquí, por nada... así que eso debo hacer.- dijo dejando los papeles de lado.

- ¿Y bien?.- dije acomodandome en la silla.

- Bien, hace cosa de media hora me llegó un comunicado. El ser que salió de la nave. No es nada mas que un visitante. De nombre Thanos. Viene de Titán, luna de Saturno.

- Thanos...- dije.

Aquí tenemos unas fotos sacadas por el satélite. Está destrozando todo a su paso.

Las fotografías eran en blanco y negro, pero no hacia falta que fueran de color. Se veía claramente. Un hombre, por asi decir, enorme por lo ancho y alto y su rostro. La verdad daba miedo, yo estaba asustada y no por mí sino por ellos.. Ellos...

- ¿Que es de Los Vengadores, Loki?...- dije nerviosa.

- Por ahora no sabemos nada, pero acordamos que si la cosa se ponía fea que volvieran para acatar un plan.

- ¿Un plan?, ¿hay mas seres con ese tal Thanos?

- Sí, miles..- dijo mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara.

- No puedo seguir... aquí...

- Pues haga el esfuerzo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- Bien, eso es todo.- dijo iendo hacia la puerta y saliendo de ella.

Estaba harta... no quería estar mas tiempo allí metida.. Tenía previsto salir, aunque Loki se molestara, pero ¿quien aguanta en un lugar asi?, si acaso hubiera alguien más... pero los que venían se volvían a ir.

Me quedé dormida en un sofá de la salita.. hasta que unos gritos me despertaron..

- ¡A prisa!, corred, corred, se acercan...- dijo un chico que me zarandeó para que me levantara.

- ¿Que ocurre?.- dije molesta.

- Señorita, escondase... ya vienen...- dijo.

- ¿Ya vienen?... ¿Quien viene?...- dije levantandome.

- Thanos... viene hacia aquí, escondase si no quiere morir. Vamos...- dijo cogiendome de un brazo y arrastrandome.

- Espere... pare... me hace daño.- dije alzando la mano y dandole en la cara..

Éste me miró un par de segundos hasta que musité.- Vayase al infierno.- y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo contrario.

Me quedé sola.. en ese pasillo... se escuchaban unos gritos, provenientes de todos lados... así que me acordé del escondite y fuí corriendo hacía allí.

Me escondí y a los pocos minutos, la sala fué infestada des esas horribles criaturas.. solo podía verles la cara. El tal Thanos apareció al poco. Su rostro era extraño, totalmente azul, pero sus ojos rojos sin pupilas visibles. Sin pelo.

- Mi señor, ¿que buscamos en realidad?.- dijo uno de los seres.

- El cubo.- dije éste.

Entonces una luz se iluminó en mi mente. El cubo. El cubo de la noche anterior. ¿Para que serviría?.

- Mi señor, no estamos solos en esta sala. Huelo a una humana, mi señor.- dijo uno mirando a su Señor.

- Encontradla.- ordenó Thanos.

- Si, mi señor.- dijeron los dos seres.

Estaba asustada, me habían olido..., pero ¿de donde provenian estos bichejos?,.. olerme.. eso ya no era normal... se acercaban cada vez más y más a donde yo estaba.

Hasta que uno de ellos abrió la trampilla y me descubrió.

- Aquí, mi señor.- dijo cogiendome del cabello.

- Sueltame.- dije intentando soltar sus garras de mi pelo.

- Sueltala.- ordenó Thanos y éste me soltó.

Me alejé de ellos y me acerqué hasta la pared. Los seres se acercaban, pero Thanos los mandó fuera. Así que me quedé a solas con ese.

Se acercaba a mí y sonreía.

-¿Que hacías escondida, humana?.- dijo mirandome.

- Esconderme de ti.- dije asustada.

- He venido a buscar una cosa y puede que me seas de utilidad.- dijo cogiendome de un brazo.

- No me toques.- dije dandole golpes.

- Muy valiente eres, para tocarme. No han salido muy bien parados los que quisieron acabar conmigo.- dijo y mis ojos se agrandaron. Imágenes en mi mente.

- ¡NO!.- dije y empezé a llorar. Mientras intentaba liberarme.

- ¿Que pasa?, no te ha gustado lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?.- dijo riendose.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?.- dije mirandole.

- El cubo.

····················································································································································

_**Y bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, ¿que os pareció?, por fiiii acedmelo saber con un comentario. GRACIAS. Besitos y Abrazos.. Muacks! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola Genteeeee! Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, el 9 ya.. :D, espero que les guste y espero comentariosss plissss, un beso! Y gracias xD**_

Toda la tarde restante fue igual. Yo acabé aburrida. Claro está que no me dejaron salir del recinto. El agente, me ubicó un dormitorio donde poder descansar. Así hice.

Pasaron un par de horas y salí del dormitorio. De camino a la sala principal, encontré otra con una mesa de billar y una Juke-Box de las antiguas. Me encantaban los cachivaches. Entré e introduje una moneda. Estuve buscando una música detrás de otra hasta que encontré la indicada.- Sí, ésta es la mía.- dije sonriendo.

Empezó a sonar Shoot To Thrill de Ac/Dc. Mi grupo favorito. Cantaba sin darme cuenta que alguien estaba mirándome en el umbral de la puerta.

_ALL YOU WOMEN WHO WANT A MAN OF THE STREET_

_BUT YOU DONT KNOW WHICH WAY YOU WANNA TURN_

_JUST KEEP A COMING_

_AND PUT YOUR HAND OUT TO ME_

_CAUSE IM THE ONE WHOS GONNA MAKE YOU BURN_

Unas palmadas sonaron detrás mía y me giré asustada.- No está nada mal.- dijo Rogers.- No está nada mal, ahora que lo pienso, ésta música no se escuchaba en mi época.- dijo acercandose y cojiendo un taco de billar.

- Si, puede ser. Son Ac/Dc y son bastante buenos. ¿Sabes jugar?.- dije cogiendo la bola blanca y enseñándosela.

- Hace tiempo que no juego a nada.- dijo cogiendo el triángulo y colocando las bolas dentro.

- Vale.- dije cogiendo la tiza azul y pasándola por el extremo del taco.- ¿quien empieza?.- dije mirándole.

- Las señoritas primero.- dijo sonriéndome.

Estuvimos jugando unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía jugar del todo, pero bueno, no estaba nada mal. No podíamos salir del bunque, así que tendría tiempo para aprender las reglas del juego.

Al rato apareció Clint, Ojo de Halcón, como le solían llamar y también se unió al juego. Steven se unió a mí, ya que no era muy buena jugando. La verdad que era todo un caballero.

Y así hasta que todos estuvimos jugando al billar, menos Loki. No apareció en toda la tarde-noche y tampoco me acordé de él. Solo pasada la medianoche apareció por la sala. Justamente yo cambiaba la música. Sonaba Everybody Needs Somebody de The Blues Brothers. Me encantaba ésa música. Mis pies empezaron a bailar solos y todos se me quedaron mirando. La verdad, no sabía como actuar, pero me dejé llevar.

Steven me cogió de las manos, y empezó a darme giros en si. No me sorprendía que supiera bailar, suponiendo que era más o menos de su tiempo.

Todos se volvieron en torno a nosotros y empezaron a bailar al compás, menos Thor que se fué hacia la puerta.

No pude ver mucho, pero si lo suficiente. Vi a Thor hablando con Loki, éste tenia puesta la mano en el hombro del segundo. Parecía que lo estuviera calmando.- ¿que pasa?.- me pregunté a mi misma. Claro, tal vez se molestara que estuviera bailando con Stevens. Conociendo a Loki, capaz que fuera eso.

Pensaba en ir hacía él, pero no creo que fuera para tanto. Solo era un compañero. Solo eso...

Terminó la canción y Stevens me miró por última vez dándome las Buenas Noches, antes de irse hacia su habitación. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Así que yo los imité y caminé hacia la mía. Llegué a mi puerta y entré. No encendí la luz, no me hacia falta, sabía perfectamente donde estaba la cama. Iba a sentarme cuando toqué con mis manos un sobre. Encendí la luz, era de color negro y en él había una nota que decía así.

Reúnete conmigo, hoy a las 3 am. En la sala de billares. Un saludo.

S.R.

- ¿S.R.?.- dije para mí misma, sabía de quien eran esas iniciales, pero la verdad no sabía por qué me había enviado una carta estas horas de la noche.

Eran las 2.45 am así que decidí ir hacía allí.

Saliendo, me encontré con un par de agentes, pero me escabullí de ellos. La sala estaba vacía, solo una persona a espaldas miraba por el ventanal. Era Stevens.

Al escuchar mis pasos se giró y pude contemplar que estaba guapísimo. Se había cambiado de ropa.

- Buenas noches, Evelyn.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me miraba y no paraba de hacerlo.-¿porque lo hacía?.- me decía a mi misma.

- Buenas noches, Stevens.- dije mirándole avergonzada.-¿para que querías reunirte conmigo?

-Am.. si.- dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca, suponiendo que no sabía como empezar.

- ¿Estas bien?.- dije acercándome a él y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Si... si... solo es que... quería preguntarte una cosa...

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque pasó por la habitación Loki... Lokiiiiii... y solo bastaba mirarle un segundo para darse cuenta que no le gustó nada lo que vio en los ojos de Stevens.

- Eh!... tu...- dijo acercándose a Stevens.

- Loki...-dije sin saber que decir.

- Dime.- dijo Stevens sacando pecho.

- No me gustas nada, así que ya te estas largando de aquí.- dijo con tono amenazante.- Vamos, Evelyn..- dijo Loki cogiéndome del brazo.

- Pero... Loki... suéltame... me haces daño.- dije.

Stevens cogió el brazo de Loki y lo agarró con fuerza.- Sueeltalaaa.- dijo mirándole.- Le estas haciendo daño o es que no la escuchas.

- Tú... cállate.- dijo soltándome y empujando a Stevens.

- Loki...- dije poniéndome en medio.- No le hagas daño, por favor... no estábamos haciendo nada malo..- dije enfadada.

- ¿Y que hacías hablando aquí?.. a solas... si se puede saber...- dijo dándose media vuelta.

- A eso vine, pero llegaste tú y ...- dije dándome la vuelta.

Stevens ya no estaba... el umbral de la ventana estaba abierta. Me asomé por ella y no le vi por ningún lado. Había huido. Loki seguía detrás mía, esperando algo.

Me giré y le miré preocupada...- Loki...¿que te pasa?... no te comportes así, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, pero no conseguirás nada bueno... lo sabes.. - dije mientras él se acercaba.

- Perdóname.- dijo abrazándome.- Lo he perdido todo en tan poco tiempo, no quisiera perderte a ti también, lo siento. Evelyn.- pero no le dejé terminar.

Le sellé con un beso y nos fuimos para la habitación.

Pasaron dos días, y la notícia se extendió como la polvora. El Ayuntamiento dió la alarma para que la gente saliera de la isla. No era conveniente estar aquí viendo como ése ser iba destrozándolo todo a su costa.

Me retuvieron en el bunque, en contra de mi voluntad. Los Vengadores, así fueron llamados. Menos Loki. Él no quiso ser llamado así.

Faltaba poco para que se fueran a la batalla. Yo me encontraba en ese momento en la sala de billar, jugando un rato sola. Aparecieron por la puerta Thor y Loki, ambos vestidos con sus trajes de origen.

- Evelyn..- dijo Loki cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome girar.- Nos vamos...- dijo esto serio, pero sin ganas.

- Loki...- dije abrazándole con fuerza.- Ten cuidado, por favor... y vuelve.- dije derramando unas lágrimas. Él me las secó con su mano.

Seguí abrazándolo e impregnándome de su olor.

- Tranquila, cuando terminemos volveremos aquí. Por eso te pido, que no te muevas. El agente se quedará aquí contigo, por si las cosas se ponen mal.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y dándome un beso en los labios. Beso que yo respondí con ansias, lo echaría de menos, me gustaría estar con él, pero solo lo preocuparía más a él y sería una carga para todo el grupo.

Thor también se acercó y me abrazó.- Cuidaos los dos.- dije mirándole.

- Tranquila, estará bien.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Se fueron. Todos, eso creía yo. Me derrumbé, en la silla. Alguien se había quedado atrás. Toc, Toc... saqué mi rostro de las manos. Era Stevens, estaba en la puerta y entró al verme. Me levanté y quise quitarme las lágrimas restantes de la cara, pero él me dio un pañuelo de tela.

- Toma, un regalo.- dijo mientras cogía el pañuelo.

- Gracias.- musité, pero me derrumbé.

- Evelyn, no llores...- dijo acariciándome el cabello.

- Lo siento, es que... no quiero que os pase nada malo... me da miedo el pensar... que destruirá la isla... es mi hogar... ¿porque aquí?.- dije mirándole.

- A eso vamos, ha averiguar que es lo que quiere, pero tranquila...- dijo abrazándome.

- Espera.- dije rompiendo el abrazo...- Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿que querías de mí, el otro día?...

Stevens dejó de mirarme.. parecía no querer hablar de ello, pero... no quería quedarme sin saber que era tan importante para que Loki no pudiera saberlo..

- No es el momento.- dijo en tono bajo.

- ¿NO es el momento?, no es la respuesta que esperaba.. así que .. quiero saberlo.- dije poniendo los brazo en jarra.

- Es sobre tu novio...- dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Como?...¿Loki?... ¿que pasa con él?.- dije preocupada.

- Sé que no me creerás, pensaras que estoy loco, pero has de creerme... Loki no es lo que parece, es malvado... intuyo que tiene otros planes...- no terminó la frase.

- No... no quiero escuchar más...- dije tapándome los oídos con las manos.

Él me cogió las manos..- Evelyn, escucha... escucha... no te diría esto si no fuera por tu propio seguridad. Pero Loki no es lo que parece. Me preocupo por ti...

- No... no... tu no le conoces..- dije acusándole.

- Por favor, Evelyn...- dijo viendo como salía corriendo de la sala. Llegué hasta mi dormitorio.

Stevens, llegó y aporreó la puerta.- Evelyn, ¿estas ahí?. Abre la puerta. Evelyn.

Pero solo escuché eso. Después el silencio.

Pasados unos segundos abrí la puerta. Una nota en el suelo. La abrí.

Si no me crees. Busca en su habitación.

Dos frases. Esas dos frases, marcaron en ese momento. Una brecha en mi corazón.

Salí corriendo hacía su habitación. Estaba abierta. Entré y cerré la puerta. Encendí la luz y me llevé las manos al rostro.

La habitación estaba patas arriba. Se notaba bastante que alguien había rebuscado por todas partes.

Una luz débil se veía a ras del suelo. Moví la moqueta rasgada y en el suelo había un hueco, típico para guardar algo que no quisieras que encontraran.

Saqué una caja metálica y la abrí. La luz débil de antes iluminó toda la habitación. Era una especie de cubo con luz azulada. ¿Que es esto?.- me dije a mi misma.

Sorprendida lo cogí entre mis manos, no pesaba, nada... como una pluma..

- Que extraña luz... ¿porque tendría Loki esto aquí?..- dije. Lo guardé al momento y lo oculté en otra parte.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no pensaran nada bueno de mí si me ven en habitación ajena..

Abrí la puerta un par de dedos y cuando vi que no pasaba nadie, salí de allí.

La tarde fue eterna. Esperando una respuesta de ellos. Nada. El agente no me comentaba nada, solamente lo necesario.

Encontré un lugar apartado, no estaba nada mal. Era una sala enorme, con vistas al mar, con terraza y un escondite en el suelo. Lo probé varias veces y no se notaba la diferencia. Cualquiera que pasara por allí no sabría el escondite, a excepción de mí.

Salí de allí y por el camino a la sala de billar billar me encontré con el agente Cacho.

- Señorita Evelyn, estaba buscándola.- dijo mirándome y haciéndome movimiento de mano para que me acercara.

- Dígame.

- Tengo noticias.- dijo mirando a todos lados.- no todas son buenas. Acompáñeme.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?.- dije asustándome.

- Aquí no, vayamos a mi despacho.

Le seguí y me dejó entrar en la habitación. No era muy grande, apenas una mesa con un par de sillas en el centro.- Haga el favor de sentarse.- dijo señalando la silla mas cercana

- Esta bien.- dije haciéndole caso.

El hizo lo mismo, se sentó enfrente mía y sacando papeleo de un cajón de la mesa.

Se quedó en silencio ojeando... hasta que no aguante más.

- ¡ Me quiere decir de una puta vez que ocurre!.- dije golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y levantándome al mismo momento molesta.

- No voy a permitir que me alce la voz en mi propio despacho, señorita.- dijo sin alzar la voz.

Me volví a sentar y agaché la cabeza.- Lo siento agente, estoy estresada.. Aquí encerrada sin saber nada..

- Y la comprendo, pero las palabras de el señor Loki.. lo dejó todo claro para mí. No debe salir de aquí, por nada... así que eso debo hacer.- dijo dejando los papeles de lado.

- ¿Y bien?.- dije acomodándome en la silla.

- Bien, hace cosa de media hora me llegó un comunicado. El ser que salió de la nave. No es nada más que un visitante. De nombre Thanos. Viene de Titán, luna de Saturno.

- Thanos...- dije.

- Aquí tenemos unas fotos sacadas por el satélite. Está destrozando todo a su paso.

Las fotografías eran en blanco y negro, pero no hacia falta que fueran de color. Se veía claramente. Un hombre, por asi decir, enorme por lo ancho y alto y su rostro. La verdad daba miedo, yo estaba asustada y no por mí sino por ellos.. Ellos...

- ¿Que es de Los Vengadores, Loki?...- dije nerviosa.

- Por ahora no sabemos nada, pero acordamos que si la cosa se ponía fea que volvieran para acatar un plan.

- ¿Un plan?, ¿hay mas seres con ese tal Thanos?

- Sí, miles..- dijo mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara.

- No puedo seguir... aquí...

- Pues haga el esfuerzo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- Bien, eso es todo.- dijo yendo hacia la puerta y saliendo de ella.

Estaba harta... no quería estar mas tiempo allí metida.. Tenía previsto salir, aunque Loki se molestara, pero ¿quien aguanta en un lugar así?, si acaso hubiera alguien más... pero los que venían se volvían a ir.

Me quedé dormida en un sofá de la salita.. Hasta que unos gritos me despertaron..

- ¡A prisa!, corred, corred, se acercan...- dijo un chico que me zarandeó para que me levantara.

- ¿Que ocurre?.- dije molesta.

- Señorita, escóndase... ya vienen...- dijo.

- ¿Ya vienen?... ¿Quien viene?...- dije levantándome.

- Thanos... viene hacia aquí, escóndase si no quiere morir. Vamos...- dijo cogiéndome de un brazo y arrastrándome.

- Espere... pare... me hace daño.- dije alzando la mano y dándole en la cara..

Éste me miró un par de segundos hasta que musité.- Váyase al infierno.- y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo contrario.

Me quedé sola.. en ese pasillo... se escuchaban unos gritos, provenientes de todos lados... así que me acordé del escondite y fui corriendo hacía allí.

Me escondí y a los pocos minutos, la sala fue infestada des esas horribles criaturas.. Solo podía verles la cara. El tal Thanos apareció al poco. Su rostro era extraño, totalmente azul, pero sus ojos rojos sin pupilas visibles. Sin pelo.

- Mi señor, ¿que buscamos en realidad?.- dijo uno de los seres.

- El cubo.- dije éste.

Entonces una luz se iluminó en mi mente. El cubo. El cubo de la noche anterior. ¿Para que serviría?.

- Mi señor, no estamos solos en esta sala. Huelo a una humana, mi señor.- dijo uno mirando a su Señor.

- Encontradla.- ordenó Thanos.

- Si, mi señor.- dijeron los dos seres.

Estaba asustada, me habían olido..., pero ¿de donde provenían estos bichejos?,.. Olerme.. eso ya no era normal... se acercaban cada vez más y más a donde yo estaba.

Hasta que uno de ellos abrió la trampilla y me descubrió.

- Aquí, mi señor.- dijo cogiéndome del cabello.

- Suéltame.- dije intentando soltar sus garras de mi pelo.

- Suéltala.- ordenó Thanos y éste me soltó.

Me alejé de ellos y me acerqué hasta la pared. Los seres se acercaban, pero Thanos los mandó fuera. Así que me quedé a solas con ese.

Se acercaba a mí y sonreía.

-¿Que hacías escondida, humana?.- dijo mirándome.

- Esconderme de ti.- dije asustada.

- He venido a buscar una cosa y puede que me seas de utilidad.- dijo cogiéndome de un brazo.

- No me toques.- dije dándole golpes.

- Muy valiente eres, para tocarme. No han salido muy bien parados los que quisieron acabar conmigo.- dijo y mis ojos se agrandaron. Imágenes en mi mente.

- ¡NO!.- dije y empecé a llorar. Mientras intentaba liberarme.

- ¿Que pasa?, no te ha gustado lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?.- dijo riéndose.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?.- dije mirándole.

- El cubo.

- ¿Cubo?, ¿que es eso?.- dije con interés. Éste me soltó y caí al suelo.

- El Cubo.- dijo mirándome.- está bañado con las energías de deformación de la realidad, proviene de la esfera de la raza alienígena conocida como The Beyonders.

- ¿Alienígena?.- dije asombrada.

- Si. Puedes serme de ayuda, sino lo eres te mataré.- dijo esto último acercándose con malicia.

- Te ayudaré.- dije cerrando los ojos.

- Hecho. Vamos, hay camino que recorrer.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- _Loki_.- dije para mis pensamientos-_ Por favor, que estéis bien... por favor.. Stevens, Thor... todos en realidad...- _Borré las lágrimas y salí de allí.


	10. Capítulo 10

Salimos de allí.

Después de pasarme un par de días allí metida, ver el sol en todo su esplendor, me hacía daño en los ojos.

Thanos me llevó hasta una especie de motocicleta, la diferencia era que ésta volaba.

Me subí delante de él, como él me dijo.

- Bien. Vayamos hacia a la ciudad. A mi señal.- dijo mientras los otros se preparaban.

- ¿La ciudad?.- dije mirando a los otros.

- Si, allí empezaremos a buscar.- dijo riéndose.

Llegamos a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos, esa especie de moto era muy veloz.

Palma, o lo que quedaba de ella. Era irreconocible, la catedral medio derrumbada, coches ardiendo por todas partes, la gente corría a ambos lados... gritos... sangre...

- Pero , ¿que?, ¿que habeis hecho?.- dije tapándome los ojos.

- Vinimos a buscar el cubo, pero esos Vengadores no nos lo pusieron fácil... así que.. tuvimos que luchar..- dijo en tono serio.

- ¿Donde están ahora?.- dije girándome y mirándole.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando alguien me agarró y me llevó lejos de los lazos de Thanos.

Me dejó a varias metros de allí, en el suelo. Me giré para verle mejor... era Thor.

- ¡Thor!.- dije abrazándole.

Éste no estaba muy contento de verme allí.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Evelyn?, ¿no te quedó claro que no puedes salir de la base?.- dijo enfadado.

- Si, lo sé. Pero Thanos me sacó de allí.- dije mirándole disculpándome por lo sucedido.

- ¿Thanos?.- dijo mirando al frente y preocupado por lo que venía a continuación.

Me giré y vi que se acercaba con rapidez hasta nosotros.

Thor me puso detrás de él.

- Escóndete Evelyn... escóndete..- dijo mirado al contrincante.

- No.- dije poniéndome delante de él.- Thanos... déjale... tú me quieres a mí...- dije acercándome a él.

- ¡No!.- dijo otra voz conocida acercándose detrás de Thanos.

Era Loki. Loki se acercó con sigilo con una lanza, atravesó el pecho de Thanos, pero éste ni se inmutó. La herida se cerró a los pocos segundos y todos nos quedamos atónicos.

Thanos se pasó la mano donde había una herida y se río.

- No podéis hacer nada estúpidos. No podéis vencerme. Ya te lo dije Evelyn.- dijo esto último acercándose más a mí.

Loki calló al suelo después de intentar herir a Thanos. Thor empezó a girar el martillo y yo me escabullí de las manos de Thanos. Me acerqué donde Loki, éste no parecía contento de verme.

- ¿Que haces aquí?, no sé para que hablo... te dije que te quedaras en la base y tu haces todo lo contrario..

- No, Loki... yo estaba allí hasta que aparecieron estos seres y me sacaron de allí... buscan el cubo..- dije mirándole y guiñándole el ojo.

- Lo sé, no debemos darselo.

- ¿Donde están los demás?.. - dije mirando a ambos lados.

- Vienen hacia aquí.

No tardaron en aparecer después de que Loki dijera que se acercaban. Todos estaban alrededor nuestra mientras Thor y Thanos estaban luchando a varios metros de nosotros.

-¿Se puede saber que hace Evelyn aquí?.- dijeron la mayoría de ellos.

Stevens se asombró al verme, pero no le dije nada. Permanecía cerca de Loki.

Fue viuda negra quien habló.

- Loki... debes buscar un lugar seguro para ella. La podrían matar, mira lo que ha pasado aquí. La guerra no acaba de comenzar.

- Es cierto.- dijo Loki cogiéndome de la mano y alejándome de todos. Les dije adiós con la mano, menos a Thor que seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Loki... no lo entiendes... Thanos me llevó como su prisionera... quiere que le ayude a buscar el cubo, por eso me ha dejado con vida... podríamos echarle una trampa..

- No Evelyn, tú ya has hecho bastante... viniendo aquí es de locos... no permitiré que te pase nada malo..¿me oyes?, no me lo perdonaré nunca..- dijo esto último abrazándome.

- Loki... no quiero que te pase nada.. por favor.. huye conmigo.. por favor..- dije acariciándole el rostro.

El acepto mis caricias y nos besamos con pasión, hasta que algo se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo romper el beso.

- Aquí estas..- dijo el que menos esperaba encontrar.

Loki y yo nos lo quedamos mirando, pero Loki me hacía señas para que me escapara, así que le hice caso.

Me fuí corriendo buscando un callejón o un escondite. A mis espaldas, se escuchaban ruidos, estruendos...- Un momento.- me dije a mi misma parándome a mitad de camino.

- ¿Y si cojo el cubo?... antes de que ninguno de estos seres se adelanten... claro... si lo cogen.. estaremos perdidos...- dije mientras volvía por el mismo camino.

Los Vengadores luchaban con esos seres, algunos estaban ya cansados...

Uno de esos bichejos se acercaba a mí con velocidad y lo único que se me ocurrió fue agacharme al suelo, pero... éste no llegó a rozarme.. cayó al suelo ya muerto... me levanté y...

Stevens estaba enfrente mía... él me había salvado.. ¿que haces aun aquí?... vamos...- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome lejos de allí.

- Espera, espera.- dije.- espera, tengo un plan... ¿me vas ha ayudar?.

Stevens paró.- ¿que clase de plan?

- Sé donde esta el cubo, lo estan buscando, así que, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo antes de que uno de ellos lo encuentre.

- Es verdad... iré yo.- dijo caminando.

- ¡NO!, yo voy contigo... aquí no hago nada.- dije yendo a su paso.

- Está bien.- dijo mientras buscábamos la forma de salir de la ciudad.

- Aquí.- dije acercándome a un coche con las llaves puestas.

Entramos y conduje hacia la base de nuevo. No hubo problemas para volver.. todo se concentraba atrás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras conducía, el paisaje ya no era el de antes. Todo estaba derrumbado. Nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que rompí el hielo.

- Leí tu carta.- dije mirándole.

El asintió. Antes de que hablara dije.- Pero, no tienes ninguna prueba de eso... podría haberlo puesto cualquiera..- dije seria mirando hacia el frente mientras conducía hacia la autopista.

- Como tú dices, no tengo pruebas. Pero yo sé que él tenía el cubo consigo mismo. Durante todo este tiempo.- dijo mirándome.

- ¿Así? y como lo sabes supuestamente... si...- dije pero sin dejarme terminar.

- Porque el cubo lo había escondido yo en el pasado... y ahora lo han vuelto a sacar... tenía que haberse quedado donde estaba... eso es lo que quiere Thanos.. y no parara hasta encontrarlo..- dijo mirando su brazo.

Tenía varias heridas entre ellas en el brazo y el pecho.

- ¿Te duele?.- dije mirándole sin prestar atención un momento al volante.

- No te preocupes. Mira por donde vas, nos estamos alejando de la carretera.

Volvía a mover el volante.

- Perdón.- dije por último.

A la media hora llegamos. La base militar estaba desértica. No había rastro de nadie.

Entramos en ella con cuidado por si acaso. Fuí corriendo hasta el dormitorio de Loki y Stevens me seguía de cerca.

Cogí el maletín y volví a abrirlo para comprobar que estaba ahí dentro. La habitación volvió a iluminarse con esa luz azulada. Stevens me quitó el maletín cerrándolo.

- Será mejor que lo lleve yo, si una de esas critaturas aparece...- dijo haciendome señas para que saliéramos de allí.

Le hice caso y salimos de la base aprisa.

Cuando estabamos llegando al coche... y ya empezaba a anochecer.. Solo vimos una silueta que nos daba la espalda.. cuando se giró me quedé sorprendida.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.- alcanzó a decir Stevens apretando mas el maletín a su pecho.

- Vengo a por lo que es mío.. así que...- dijo extendiendo el brazo un Loki con aspecto amenazante.

Stevens no dio su brazo a torcer y le negó con la cabeza.

- No te voy a dar ninguna... no me parece bien lo que estas haciendo Asgardiano.- dijo empujándome hacia la base.

Loki rió en ese momento a carcajada abierta.

Me quedé estupefacta... ¿que había querido decir con "no te voy a dar ninguna", ¿acaso que podía hablar de mí como si fuera un objeto?

- No voy a llegar a una tercera soldado...- dijo acercándose con elegancia.

- Loki...- dije mirándole y acercándome a él.

Stevens al ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Se adelantó, dejó el maletín en el suelo y cogió el escudo con fuerza y lo mando hacia Loki con la intención de dañarle.

- ¡No!.- grité..- ¿Que estas haciendo Stevens?...- dije cogiendo el maletin.

Stevens se giró.- Lleva el maletín lejos de aquí Evelyn..- dijo al mismo tiempo que el escudo volvía a su mano.

Loki estaba intacto, pero al ver que lo iba ha ocurrir allí en unos instantes, recapacitó y dijo.- Evelyn, ¿estas bien?.

- Si...si.. Loki...- dije.

- Vete Evelyn... vete lejos de aquí.- decía mientras miraba con malicia a Stevens.

- No, no voy a irme...

- ¡ Evelyn, fuera... vete de aquí ahora mismo!.- su rostro era de rabia y miedo.

Sabía que ellos iban a pelear, pero no quería que ocurriera. La verdad estaba harta de lo mismo, pero que podía hacer.

Cogí el maletín y me fuí corriendo hacia la base. Me encerré en ella, mirando por una ventana cercana.. si pasaba algo quería ir a socorrerle.. a los dos o solo a Loki.. a Loki... yo lo amaba, pero Stevens estaba tan seguro de lo que decía...

- No... - dije borrando cualquier recuerdo que pudiera hacerme daño.- Loki es bueno, tendrá una explicación para todo esto, lo sé.

Afuera solo se escuchaba estruendos. Loki sacó de la nada una vara puntiaguda y Stevens volvió a mandar el escudo hacia él. No pasaron mas que varios minutos, cuando Loki golpeó a el soldado haciéndole caer al suelo, éste al ver que no podía moverse.. se quedó quieto viendo como Loki se acercaba con la vara apuntándole. Éste se impulsó y saltó de tal modo que la vara no le traspasara, golpeó a Loki en la cara haciéndole caer.

Loki no se movió... se quedó mirando como el soldado se acercaba a él apuntándole con su propia vara.

Salí de allí dejando el maletín dentro, corrí hacia ellos y antes que Stevens apuntara con la vara en el pecho a Loki me puse en medio de ellos dos.

- No... no...- dije cansada..- no le hagas daño, por favor.- dije alzando mi mano.

- Quita de en medio Evelyn, no se merece otra cosa que...

No sé como ocurrió, pero al alzar mi mano hacía Stevens.. una fuerza se apoderó de mi brazo.. y expulsó al soldado varios metros hacia atrás... no le había tocado.. y había salido despedido.. no lo entendía.. miré mi mano un par de segundos..

Loki seguía tendido en el suelo..- Evelyn... ¿que ha sido eso?...- dijo asombrado.

- No sé como ha ocurrido, lo juro.- dije agachándome y acariciándole el rostro donde ahora tenía un par de heridas leves.

- Estoy bien Evelyn.- dijo levantándose y protegiéndome de el soldado que volvía en si.

Éste me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa fuerza?.- dijo acercandose con rapidez.

- Calla.. no le dirijas la palabra... solo has sido una serpiente para ella.. envenenándola con tus cuentos..- dijo amenazándole.

- Con que cuentos... si... claro...¿acaso soy yo el que guardaba el cubo?.- dijo mirando a Loki con ironía. - Le conté nada mas que la verdad a ella, pero aún no creía lo que le contaba...

- Porque es mentira.- dije mirándole con odio.

- Dile la verdad... no sigas con esta mentira mas tiempo... por tu culpa... ella tiene un poder irreconocible.. Tocó el cubo.. Solo una fuerza así puede crear eso.. ¿te sientes orgulloso de ello, eh?.- dijo vacilante.

Loki fué hacia él y lo cogió del cuello haciéndole daño.

- Cállate si no sabes lo que estas diciendo.. ¿me oyes soldadito?, ya estoy harto de tus historietas..- dijo golpeándole en el estómago.

Steven cayó al suelo dolorido, pero se levantó a los pocos segundos cabreado.

- Esto ha llegado muy lejos...- dijo protegiéndose con el escudo mientras Loki le propinaba uno y otro golpe consecutivo.

No sabía que hacer, por mucho que dijese o hiciese, ellos seguirían luchando...

Dudaba que alguien me escuchara.- por favor... parad... parad.. por favor.- decía mientras me tapaba los oídos con las manos.

Un temblor y otro se escuchaba a lo lejos... miré al cielo y nada.. la tierra empezó a temblar debajo de mis pies... el coche se salió de la carretera como si nada...

Ellos pararon de luchar y miraban a todas partes como yo.

Me acerqué hacia Loki y lo abracé con miedo, él aceptó mi abrazo sin pensarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola Chic s! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, ya sabeis. Bueno me despido, un beso ^^**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El capitán miraba boquiabierto lo que se acercaba.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, sea lo que sea, esa cosa está aquí por el cubo.

Loki no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pero la verdad, es que el capitán tenia razón. Aquí no hacíamos nada, solo podríamos esperar una muerte segura. Nos escabullimos por el bosque sin mirar atrás...

Una nave aterrizo donde antes se hallaba mi coche, ahora hecho cenizas... una brecha se abrió y de allí salió Thanos con dos acompañantes.

- Necesito a la chica, no paréis hasta encontrarla.. ella tiene algo que me pertenece..- dijo mirando a ambos lados.

Yo me agache mas, pensaba que al hacerlo no nos verían, pero no sabia que tenían un olfato mas avanzado que los caninos.

- Mi señor... no parece estar lejos, la encontraremos.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo de un lado a otro.

Loki me atrajo mas a él.- Evelyn, voy a salir para entretenerlos...- dijo mirando al capitán. Éste también hablo.- voy contigo.

- ¿Como?... ¿vas a dejarme... sola?..- dije negando en todo momento.

- Tranquila.. Tendrás tiempo de salir corriendo, a menos de 500m por este camino.- dijo señalando un sendero.- hay un supermercado. Quédate allí y no te muevas... cuando los hallamos perdido de vista.. Volveremos a por ti.- dijo mirando al capitán y este asentía.

Hice caso y salí rumbo al supermercado sin rechistar. A mis espaldas se escuchaban toda clase de estruendos, suponía que ya habían salido de su escondite... Seguí corriendo sendero abajo..-¿un supermercado?...- me ponía a pensar...

Al poco encontré ese Súper, estaba abarrotado de coches...

- Pero que...- me quedé alucinada. La gente estaba comprando sin saber lo que pasaba a sus alrededores.. Me quedé mirando toda clase de autos y motocicletas. Hasta que un coche me llamó la atención.

Era el coche de Peter. Entré en la tienda, todas la cajas estaban abiertas, completo de clientes aprovechando que era Sábado. Miré de pasillo en pasillo, hasta que lo vi.. Estaba de espaldas mía, no iba solo. Una chica morena le acompañaba.

Le toqué el hombro y se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al verme.

- ¡Evelyn!- dijo soltado la cesta de la compra.- ¡que sorpresa!- exclamó abrazándome.

- Hola Peter, yo también estoy sorprendida al rencontrarme contigo, hace mucho que no sabia de ti... pensaba que ya no querías saber de mi..- dije apenada.

- ¡No! No.. Que va Evelyn, solo es que... tu novio... ya sabes... no me tiene tanto aprecio y no quiero que nuestra amistad empeore mas de lo que estaba ya...

- Emm.. No va a empeorar..- dije mirando a la chica que nos miraba en todo momento. Parecía molesta.

- Peter, ¿nos vas a presentar?..- dijo la chica morena.

- Aah.. si perdona.. Perdona.- dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura.- Evelyana... te presento a Claudia.. mi novia.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Novia?.- dije impresionada...- ooh felicitaciones.. Me alegro por vosotros... - dije saludando a Claudia.

Parecía que dejo el enfado atrás, ya que me dió las gracias con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y que tal parejita?.- dije mirándoles.-¿Que os trae por aquí?.- dije poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Pues..- empezó ha hablar mirando a Claudia.- vamos a la playa un rato..

- ¿Te vienes con nosotros?.- dijo Claudia.

- Oh.. la verdad es que no puedo, lo siento.- dije sonriéndoles.

- ¿Y... tu novio.. Loki, no se apunta?.- dijo Peter riéndose, como si se tratase de un chiste..

- No...em... no, él no está... aquí.- dije mirando a otro lado.

- ¿No está?... y ¿donde está?.- dijo divertido.

- Pues...

No me dió tiempo ha terminar la frase, la verdad que últimamente me cortaban en todo momento...

Un estruendo, un temblor detrás de otro... y los chicos se abrazaron... el suelo de la tienda se abrió... y todo el mundo empezó a salir..

- ¡No!... no salgan... no salgan...- empecé a correr hacia la salida, pero la gente no me hizo caso alguno.

Peter y Claudia seguían dentro de la tienda.

Me acerqué a ellos...- no salgan.. por nada.. quedaos aquí.- dije mirando a la puerta.

Apareció el Capitán América cayendo al suelo y detrás Thanos. Estaba mas que cabreado, sus ojos rojizos, su rostros desencajado de la furia..

- ¿Donde está ella?.- dijo cogiendo al Capitán del cuello. Éste cogía las manos de Thanos impidiendo que lo ahorcara.

Dentro en la tienda, los tres mirábamos al ser... Ellos mas que yo, Peter estaba cagado y que decir de Claudia, la verdad es que daba mucho miedo la primera impresión...

- Evelyn... ¿que es eso?.- dijo mirándome.

- Es largo de contar..- dije mirando la escena de afuera.

Peter iba a volver ha hablar cuando Thanos volvió a gritar..- ¿¡Donde esta Evelyn!?

- Evelyn.. ¿te están buscando?.-dijo Peter mirándome sorprendido.

- Si, Peter... Claudia.. tenéis que salir por la puerta de atrás.- dije empujándolos a la parte de atras.

- ¿Y tu?, ¿que harás?.- dijo cogiéndome de el brazo.

- Evelyn, vente con nosotros.- dijo Claudia cogiéndome del otro brazo.

- No... no puedo..- dije mirando a el Capitán.. éste se iba a poner morado..

Me solté de ellos y fuí corriendo hacia la entrada de el Súper.

- ¡Dejalooooo!... Thanos... déjale...- dije llegando a él.

Thanos al verme soltó al capitán y éste cayó con problemas para respirar. Me acerqué a él...- ¿como estas?.- dije cogiendo su rostro con mis manos.

- Evelyn...- dijo tosiendo..- ¿que haces aquí?... sigues igual de terca..- dijo sonriendo al verme con vida.

- Si, lo soy... pero.. ¿Adivina quien te acaba de salvar la vida?.- dije levantándole.

Thanos seguía mirando la escena..- ¿y bien?...- dijo enfurecido.- ¿donde está el cubo?

Peter y Claudia seguían mirando desde la puerta de la tienda y me gritaban desde lejos.

- ¡Evelyn!... Evelyn...¿que haces?... vente con nosotros.- dijo Peter y Claudia al unísono.

Thanos se acercó a ellos y ellos dos se quedaron tiesos..

- ¡NO!.. Déjalos.- dije poniéndome delante de ellos..- ellos no están en el plan..- dije acusándolo.

- Quiero el cubo.. ¿donde esta?..- dijo al mismo tiempo que destruía parte de la tienda.

Alguien mas apareció en el parking...

- ¡Eh tu!... deja en paz a Evelyn..- era Loki.

Thanos dio media vuelta.- ya era hora que aparecieras, pensaba que ibas a dar media vuelta y largarte a Asgard.

- No, aun no... Cuando acabe contigo... llevaré tu cabeza a Asgard..- dijo mirándole frente a frente.- Evelyn...ven.- dijo acercándose a mí.

Loki miró bien a los dos desconocidos, pero al fijarse bien.. no lo eran tanto...- ¿Peter?.- dijo sorprendido.- ¿Que haces aqui?.

- Hola.. Loki... venía a comprar.. y ...

Stevens cogió su escudo y lo lanzó al rostro de Thanos que desprevenido le dio en la cara... éste cayó al suelo..

- ¡Cuidadooo!.- dije a los chicos para que se alejaran para no ser aplastados.

Thanos volvió a levantarse del suelo sin problemas y se lanzó hacia el capitán... y siguieron luchando. Alejé a los chicos de ellos..- Tenéis que alejaros de aquí lo antes posible.. no pararan.- dije cogiendo las manos de ambos chicos.

- Evelyn no entendemos nada, pero te haremos caso..- dijo Peter con la cara desencajada por el horror.

- Así me gusta.- dije sonriéndoles por un segundo.

Los chicos fueron en busca del coche...

- Evelyn.. aléjate.. esto no tiene pinta de acabar bien.- dijo empujándome hacia la tienda.

- ¡No! Loki hay que encontrar una forma para que esto termine...¿donde están los demás?.- dije agachándome para que un par de farolas no nos dieran.. Estaban destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Thanos cogió al Capitán América y lo lanzó lejos de nosotros...

- Hay que hacer algo ya... no podemos seguir así.- dije acercándome a Thanos.

- ¡NO! Evelyn...¿que pretendes?.- dijo intentando alcanzarme.

- Thanos...

Éste al verme habló..

- ¿Y bien?... ¿pretendes dar una solución simple?.. Dame el cubo y nos iremos..- dijo sonriendo.

- El cubo... si ... lo tengo..., pero antes... debemos hablar..- dije orgullosa.

- Bien.. Hablemos.- dijo cogiéndome con sus enormes manos y alzando del suelo.

Me llevó lejos de Loki.


	12. Capitulo 12

Hola Chico/as, siento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo y recién estoy de vacaciones :D, así que he pasado a dejar este capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero esta semana subiré el siguiente. Bueno eso es todo y que ya llega el final de esta historia, si no me lo creo aún y me gustaría seguirla, pero creo que no quedaría bien una continuidad. Un beso y espero sus comentario como siempre. Un abrazo :D

=================================== 3 =======================================

A varios kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos fuimos a parar... era una especia de entrada a unas cuevas...

- ¿Y bien?...¿de que querías que hablásemos?- dijo dejándome en el terreno con cuidado.

- La verdad, es que no entiendo por qué has venido a este planeta... ¿habéis hecho tanto daño por una simple luz?- dije sentándome en una roca lo bastante alta para verle de frente.

- No es una simple luz... es algo mas... es como la bola mágica... Como decís vosotros...

- ¿Una bola mágica?... ya entiendo.- dije afirmando.

- En realidad es un ser sentinen de poder absoluto, en su momento abandonó el estado sentinente y asumió una forma física, de ahí viene la forma cuadrada.

- Vaya... y... ¿No eres lo bastante fuerte ya?... ¿porque mas poder?- dije. La verdad que no debía preguntar esto.

- No me agrada conformarme con poco.- dijo con malicia...- ¿y bien?.. ¿Donde esta el cubo?- dijo alzándome.

Allí, entre sus enormes manos y alzándome hasta su rostro, me miraba serio..

- ¿Donde está?...

- No lo tengo.

- ¿Como?- dijo zarandeándome.

- Para, me haces daño.

- Y mas te haré..- dijo soltándome.- ¿Donde esta el CUBO?- dijo gritándome.

Caí al suelo y él quiso propinarme un empujón cuando volví a hacer lo mismo que hace un par de días atrás.

Lo lancé lejos de mí, éste al levantarse se quedé sorprendido.

- ¿Como...?, eres una simple humana...- dijo-... ¿has tocado el cubo?- dijo esto sonriendo.

- Mmm... No... - dije intentando ocultar la verdad.

- Claro... claro que si...- dijo riéndose..- ya no me hace falta el cubo, tu posees todo lo que necesito, lo llevas dentro... Por lo tanto te vendrás conmigo.- dijo cogiéndome de nuevo y llevándome lejos de todo.

Peter y Claudia se quedaron a solas con Loki y el Capitán América.

- ¿Pero donde va con Evelyn?- dijo mirando al cielo.

Loki y Stevens los miraron... - Haced lo que queráis, nosotros iremos en su busca. No pintáis nada aquí, así que yo me iría lejos de aqui...

Ellos hicieron caso y cogieron el coche yéndose lejos del terreno.

- ¿Y como vamos a encontrarlos?... este Thanos es muy rápido.. podríamos llegar al sitio tarde..- dijo empezando a correr.

Estuvieron media hora buscando, hasta que vieron a Thanos de nuevo con Evelyn en sus garras.. Volviendo a la ciudad. Así que les siguieron.

- ¡Allí!.- dijo Loki señalándoles.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder…- dijo Stevens, dando media vuelta.

Volvieron al bunque y cogieron esa especie de moto, en dirección a Palma de nuevo.

Loki estaba preso de la rabia, pensando en Evelyn, ella que no tenía culpa de nada para estar en manos de ese inepto.

-Tranquilo Loki, encontraremos la forma de devolverla sana y salva a su hogar.- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Loki. Éste miró de reojo a el capitán, solo hizo una mala mueca como respuesta.

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto, después de lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás Stevens pensaba que tal vez se había equivocado. Loki no parecía tan mal personaje para Evelyn. Ella creyó en él desde el principio y no se equivocó, él la amaba y viceversa. Ese afecto le recordó Sharon Carter. Poco les duró su amor, su cita… Le dio un vuelco el corazón recordándola, aún lo hacia sabiendo que ya no la volvería a ver nunca mas…

Llegaron al poco tiempo, todo seguía igual. A los lejos se escuchan explosiones provenientes de Iron Man, donde disparaba a una nave que lo seguía a una alta velocidad. Natasha y Ojo de Halcón arrinconados por varios seres, pero que no tardaron en enseñarles a esos desgraciados sus grandes habilidades. Hulk andaba de un lado a otro saltando y destrozándolo todo a su paso. Thor luchaba en lo alto de un edificio casi derruido con Thanos, éste tenía a Evelyn encerrada en una especia de nave transparente que flotaba.

-Allí.- dijo Stevens.- alzando la mano para que Loki viera..- allí están…- dijo haciendo señales a Loki para que le dejara tiempo para saltar en la nave, donde estaba Evelyn encerrada.

Loki paró y dejó que saltara, también el saltó para dejarse caer cerca de Thor.

Hermano…- dijo Thor asombrado. Viendo como Loki se acercaba a él estrechándole la mano como señal de simpatía.

Thanos los miró y rió a carcajada limpia.- Vaya vaya, Loki, apareciste, pensaba que no llegarías a ver el final de tu queridísima.- dijo esto último mirando de reojo la cámara donde yacía Evelyn. Ésta intentaba controlar la nave con Stevens encima.- Inútiles…. La cámara la controlo yo solito.- dijo mientras sonreía y veía que se movía agitadamente, Stevens se agarraba como podía a ella, pero no aguantaría mucho mas si seguía así…

Loki habló.- Bueno acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.- dicho y echo le propinó un golpe en el rostro a Thanos que éste no esquivó por estar mirando al capitán y a la chica.

Thanos cayó al suelo y con él la cámara. Evelyn gritaba al ver que caían al vacío. Thanos se levantó al oír el grito de la muchacha.

¿Ven?, si yo caigo ellos también, así que… ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?.- dijo con malicia.

Loki y Thor se pusieron a la defensiva. Esquivando todos los golpes que iban hacia ellos… así durante un buen tiempo, no estaban cansados, pero esto no haría cambiar nada.

Tenían que encontrar la forma.

Hulk apareció por allí marcando su territorio a base de golpes. Thanos esquivaba los golpes, pero alguno le caía en su rostro, su cuerpo empezó a estar dolorido, pero cuando pensaban que estaba acabado, soltó una fuerza de su puño derecho, el cual estaba forrado de una especia de guante dorado con esmeraldas de colores… Hulk cayó hacia el vacío..

······································%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%·················

¡Noooooooo!.- grité dentro de la cabina que contralaba Thanos.- miré hacia arriba, Stevens seguía cogido, pero no por mucho tiempo…- ¿estas bien?- dije mirándole con preocupación.

Si, si… lo estoy pero no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo mas… tenemos que encontrar un plan, antes de que esto caiga al vacío.- dijo mirando a un lado y a otro.

Si, ¿pero el que?, no quiero morir.- dije mirando debajo de mis pies… estábamos a una gran altura.

Ya lo tengo, ¿te acuerdas de esa fuerza que salió impulsada de tus manos?, con la que defendiste a Loki.- dijo mirándome nervioso.

Si, lo recuerdo..- dije pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Bien, pues quiero que hagas lo mismo ahora, hazlo… la cabina explotará en mil pedazos y así serás libre de ella.- dijo agarrándose bien.

Si, lo comprendo, pero caeremos al vacío… ¿Cómo piensas llegar sano allí abajo?- dije señalando hacia abajo.

No te preocupes.- dijo viendo como Hulk volvía escalando la finca.- Hulk nos cogerá.

¿Qué dices?, nos destrozara con su abrazo amoroso.- dije asombrada.

Tranquila.- dijo y al mismo tiempo mirando a Hulk pronunció.- Hulk, cógenos a la cuenta de tres.

Hulk asintió con un grito.

Vamos Evelyn, tu puedes hacerlo.- Uno… dos… y ¡Tres!.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Pensé en cosas que me dieran miedo, era fácil, apareció una fuerza que empezaba en mi hombro y recorría todo mi brazo hasta la palma de mi mano. Se hizo una luz azul y con ella vino un estallido.

Un par de segundos de caída libre, para notar una frenada acolchada por el pecho de Hulk, donde él nos cobijo en uno de los pisos de esa finca.

Stevens.- dije acercándome a él, que yacía en el suelo boca abajo.- Ayúdame.- dije mirando hacia atrás.

Hulk se acercó y cambió la postura de el capitán para poder reanimarle.- Gracias.- musité al doctor Banner. Aunque sabía que no lo era del todo.

Stevens, Stevens.. despierta, vamos..- dije acariciando su rostro.

Eve…- dijo abriendo los ojos. Se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

Bueno, esto es así… tu te quedas aquí… yo y Hulk vamos a ayudarles..- dijo alejándose de mi y acercándose a los ascensores próximos.

¿Cómo?, ¿me vas a dejar aquí?, ¿sola?... – dije acercándome a él y poniéndome en medio del ascensor y él.

¿No escuchaste?.- dijo intentando apartarme, pero le quité la mano de mi hombro de un golpe.

No, no me voy a quedar aquí..- dije entrando en el ascensor y de seguido entró Stevens.

De verdad, pareces una niñita, comportándote así sabes de sobra que no puedes hacer nada con Thanos y aun así te empeñas… es peligroso, pero ya veremos que puedes hacer allí.

Cállate.- dije cruzando los brazos.- no te involucres más, Stevens. No deseo quedarme abajo sin saber que pasa arriba. Ponte en mi estado.- dije mirándole a los ojos preocupada.

Te entiendo, mas de lo que crees, pero si yo fuera Loki desearía que estuvieras a salvo y no involucrada en la batalla, así no podrá concentrarse como es debido.- dijo acercándose a mi.- por favor, aléjate… ve abajo y asegúrate de vivir .- dijo esto alzándome sus manos a mi rostro.

Esta bien, te haré caso.- dije dándole al STOP del ascensor y volviendo hacia abajo. Me quede allí viendo como volvía a cerrarse las puertas y a un Capitán contento por mi reacción, no podía hacer nada allí, sé que mis ganas de ver a Loki a salvo, a Thor y a los demás podía mas conmigo, pero no podía estar allí, no quería que por culpa mía, de querer refugiarme de Thanos alguno cayera en sus garras.

Me senté en un sillón que había cercano, escuchaba de fondo los gritos de los Vengadores, dándose ordenes entre ellos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste


	13. Chapter 13

Hola.. se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero estos meses que he estado sin paserarme por aquí han sido por mi bien, necesitaba un cambio. Así que voy a terminar de subir lo que me queda de capítulos... He vueltoo! y espero algún comentario por aqui, pleaseee me harían muy feliz :D, un beso amig s!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stevens llegó hasta el tejado, allí estaban Thor, Loki, Hulk e Iron Man. Luchando contra Thanos, que aunque se dice pronto, no podían igualarle, era demasiado fuerte para todos.

Loki al ver a Stevens se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Evelyn?.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro preocupado.

- Esta en perfecto estado, la he dejado abajo, aunque me ha costado la verdad, es cabezona, no quería quedarse allí, piensa mucho en ti.- dijo mirando donde yacía Thanos.

Loki río a carcajada.- Si, te comprendo, es terca, pero valiente, como tu. Gracias por cuidarla.- dijo dándole la mano. Stevens la aceptó y dicho y echo. Siguieron luchando todos juntos.

Thanos al ver que no había rastro de Evelyn, pulsó un botón de su guante. Acto seguido aparecieron un par de seres, pero no con la intención de atacarles, sino para buscarla.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Stevens se fue. Yacía sentada en ese sofá aburrida. Escuché un par de estruendos, provenientes de un par de metros a mi derecha, solo me dio tiempo de esconderme detrás de ese inmobiliario. Me tapé la boca, para no dejar ni un rastro de respiración agitada, mi corazón iba a mil.

Esos seres hablaban un lenguaje irreconocible. No tenía ni idea que decían. Se alejaron un par de metros hasta desaparecer, o eso me pareció a mí.

Yo tan confiada salí de allí, para mi sorpresa, que uno se quedó atrás observando un poco de sangre que había en el suelo, probablemente fuera de Stevens, por su caída desde los brazos de Hulk.

Éste al verme profirió un grito, que alertó al resto que ya desapareció. Lo único que se me ocurrió era coger lo primero que encontrara a mi paso y tirárselo a la cabeza para que dejara de alertar a los demás.

Salí corriendo al ver que no paraba de gritar y amenazarme con una especie de estaca. Corrí, corrí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas buscando un escondite… pero no hallaba ninguno todo eran puertas.. y todas cerradas…

- Maldición.- dije nerviosa.. estaba asustada, por mucho que corriera mis piernas llegarían a agotarse y no podría avanzar más.

Encontré un escondite... en un baño de hombres, me escondí debajo del lavabo había un especie de armario empotrado. Allí sin hacer ruido en toda la oscuridad, esperaba que alguien me socorriera, algún Vengador..- por favor… por favor.- dije para mi misma pensando en Loki… daría lo que fuera para que me socorriera él. Pero eso no iba ha ocurrir, de un momento a otro, esos bichejos me atraparían.. eran demasiados.. tenían armas.. y yo no.. solo dos manos.. y… si… ese haz de luz azul, pero no siempre funcionaba…

¡Bum!

Un estruendo de unas puertas contiguas del baño, esos seres estaban cerca, muy cerca y yo no podía hacer nada mas que esperar que me encontraran…

¡Bum! Esta vez mas cerca… era la puerta principal de los baños y ¡Bum! Esta vez menos fuerte, a través de el armario aparecieron dos sombras, me buscaban con ansias porque miraban de un lado a otro…. Hasta que cogieron y se fueron..

No quería hacer como la otra vez así que me quede un rato, pensando que podría hacer una vez que saliera de allí.

Espere varios minutos, abrí la puerta con cautela, ningún signo, nada.. todo en silencio.. abrí la puerta principal y nada.. todo seguía igual.. decidí ir a rastras por si acaso..

Empecé a ir sigilosamente, nada.. ya no había ninguno… así que me fui corriendo de allí.. hacia el portal de abajo.. era un edificio grande.. pero tendría que llegar a la puerta principal, tal vez encontrara a alguien de los Vengadores.

Llegando… vi a Iron Man peleando con esos seres que me persiguieron por todo el pasillo, los estaba reventando…

- Stark.- dije saludándolo.

Él dejó seco al último y fue a mi busca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo sorprendido al verme allí.

- Necesito tu ayuda.. dije mirándole agotada.- Tenemos que buscar la forma para que Thanos abandone o sino…- dije

No hacia falta que dijera nada mas, el lo entendía.

.- Si, cierto pero eso estamos pensando y no tiene ninguna debilidad.

- Si que la tiene.- dije sonriéndole.

- -¿Cuál?.- esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasaría si le quitáramos ese guante dorado que lleva?.—dije sonriéndole.

- Vaya, Evelyn, eres muy astuta. Gracias.- dijo y salió volando.

Yo miré hacia arriba. Alli estaban todos.. aunque lo suponía.. no se veía mucho la verdad, pero podía oírles.

Iron Man llego donde Thanos.- Llegó tu hora maldito.

Mandó un par de bombas al guante del gigante. Éste se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y se fue hacia abajo. Iron Man se asusto y bajo mientras decía: Evelyn estaba abajo… maldición..

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

Thor bajó corriendo seguido de Loki y Hulk.

Alli esperando abajo escuche un explosión y seguido veía una sombra que se hacías grande cada vez.. era… Thanos.. se acercaba velozmente, pero antes de que llegara a rozarme.. Iron Man llegó lo más rápido posible para recogerme de la acera y llevarme a varios metros de allí.

- ¿pero queeee?... casi me matas del susto.- dije soltándome del señor Stark.

- De nada.- dijo sacándose la mascara y mirándome el rostro.

- Lo siento, me he asustado al verle acercarse y después tu.. vaya… buah! A sido brutal..- dije sonriéndole.

- Bueno basta de halagos, quédate aquí.- dijo amenazante.

Thanos en el suelo miraba la escena.

- Vaya… vaya.. – dijo pero al instante otra explosión le llego a la cara.

- Thanos a llegado la hora de acabar con esto.- dijo Loki acercándose a mi con rapidez.

Me refugié en su abrazo, lo echaba de menos. Me beso la frente.

-¿ como estas?.- me dijo mirándome cada centímetro de mi piel.

- Bien.. bien, no te preocupes.. y ¿tu como estas?.- dije abrazándole de nuevo, deje escapar un suspiro seguido de un par de lagrimas.

- Tranquila, ya esta..- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y cobijándome en otro lugar.- ven, pongámonos a salvo.

- Pero.. ellos van a luchar sin ti..- dije mirando como se las apañaban a solas.

- Si, decidimos que yo me quedaba contigo, después de todo, no es bueno dejarte sola con ninguno de esos seres. No quiero dejarte desprotegida.- dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Thanos seguía luchando contra ellos.

Iron habló a todos.- Tenemos que conseguir que el guante que lleva salga disparado. Así, no tendrá ningún poder. Si lo hacemos todo habrá acabado.

Todos aceptaron el reto.

- Loki.- dije haciéndole señas donde se hallaban los Vengadores y Thanos.- debemos ayudarles para hacer la explosión.

- No, Evelyn ellos se lo apañaran bien.- dijo alejándome de allí.

- No.. mientras mas seamos mas probabilidad hay de que esto acabe.- dije estirándole.

- No seas necia.- dijo esto cabreado.- ¿Qué quieres?, matarme lentamente,¿ eso propones?, si te llega algo de la explosión.

Me quede allí cogida de sus brazos fuertes, no podía moverme ni un ápice de mi cuerpo. Mientras veía lo que estaban planeando, todos a la vez iban a derrotarle.

Ojo de halcón con sus flechas, viuda negra atrás con una especie de arma, Iron Man en plan de ataque, Stevens con su escudo girándolo entre si; esperando la señal para mandarlo lejos, Thor dando vueltas a su martillo; éste hacia bolas de electricidad a gran escala, Hulk solo en cuerpo presente esperando la señal.

Un ruido proveniente del cielo enegrecido.. era una nave de SHIELD, aterrizó a varios metros de nosotros. De allí salió el agente Coulson, Nick Furia y una mujer… no la conocía. Otra nave llegó, pero esta se quedó en el aire apuntando a Thanos.

- A la de tres.- dijo Iron Man, dando la señal de abrir fuego.- Tres.- dijo y toda la munición calló sobre Thanos.

Se escuchó una gran explosión. Todo se quedé barrido por el polvo. No se escuchaba nada. Solo silencio. Hasta que todo se despejó.

Thanos yacía en el suelo, con las manos en alto en señal de arrepentimiento, sin el brazalete. Éste yacía echo añicos en el suelo, varias gemas se desperdigaron por todos lados, una llego hasta nosotros. Era rosada, la cogí. Brillaba demasiado. Loki al ver que la cogí, me la quitó de las manos y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a coger nada sin mi permiso, bastante te ha pasado ya.- dijo cogiéndome las manos y mirandome en semblante serio.

- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Son preciosas.- dije sonriéndole en plan picara.

- Anda ven.- dijo alzándome en brazos, mientras yo me sujetaba a sus caderas con mis piernas entrelazadas.

Nos besamos con pasión, si todo había terminado. Todo lo que había pasado estas ultimas semanas, parecía un sueño. Temia despertar y ver que aun seguía sola en mi apartamento.

Pero no era asi, la batalla valio la pena, Los vengadores habían alcanzando su mas preciada gloria, todos habían conseguido salvar la Tierra, SHIELD llego para apresar a Thanos y a sus secuaces, le darían su merecido. Tal vez aquí o en su planeta, pero lo que si se es que no volveríamos a verle durante un buen tiempo.

Despues de darles la enhorabuena. Nick Furia habló en nombre de todos ante el consejo. Dandoles la enhorabuena a todos y cada uno de ellos. Por su esfuerzo, habían logrado que la isla de Palma, tuviera esperanza y por ello ese día fue bautizado como el día de los Vengadores.

Ése dia sería recordado, como el dia victorioso de estos héroes. Gracias a ellos, el universo estaba seguro y yo feliz por encontrar mi media naranja, por asi decirlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno... ¿que les pareció? a mi se me hizo cortísimo..es el primer FIC que hago de los Vengadores y la verdad.. a mi me ha encantado...

¿Quereis una continuación o no?.. lo digo para no escribir en vano..

Un saludo a todos y gracias por estar ahí... OS QUIERO :D


End file.
